Only Human
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Throughout his whole life Sephiroth felt intense loneliness despite being a hero. Keda Valentine wants to ease hers by finding her fated one. Upon meeting both Keda and Sephiroth find a mutual attraction that turns into something more. Starts in the events of Crisis Core and first in a new series.
1. Meeting

**So I had this story in the works for a couple of weeks. Keda is the niece of Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth's love interest. I also pictured Keda having three dragons she raised since they were newborns. The names Talenth and Tazith come from Anne and Todd McCaffrey's Dragonriders Of Pern so the original names belong to them. Ice Flower comes from another book and I forgot the authors name but the original name belongs to her. All Final Fantasy 7 characters belong to Square Enix amongst other creators. I just own my OC's. Now enjoy Only Human.**

 **Keda's POV**

"Son of a bitch" I growled in irritation as I got out of the shower. I hurried to my room so I could get dressed and out the door. I had woken up later than I wanted which set off my irritable mood. Before I go into detail at what was going on my name is Keda Valentine. On the outside I may appear to look human but that wasn't exactly the case.,

In reality I was half human thanks to my father Blake. My old man was a wolf shifter who got kicked out of his pack because he didn't want to follow through an arranged marriage. He traveled around the planet and eventually found a home in the beautiful Cosmo Canyon. Here was where he found his true mate and future wife my mother Aeryn Valentine.

Since she was little Mom wanted to become a doctor and she worked very hard to achieve her goal. Mom had a twin brother whom she was very close to until he died named Vincent Valentine. According to Mom I got my red eyes from him and inherited my bronze colored hair from my father. It would have been cool to have an uncle because I didn't have grandparents and my father was an only child.

Anyway today I had to go to Junon to retrieve some medicinal supplies for Mom's practice. Usually getting to Junon required a ferry but I had an alternative. Once I finished putting on my clothes I strapped on my twin katana blades into their scabbards and placed them onto my back via straps the scabbards had. Next I made sure my gun had plenty of ammunition. We lived in a world where monsters were everywhere and from a young age I was taught how to fight.

My father taught me how to use swords and after I turned sixteen was I introduced to firearms. The gun was bronze colored and had crescent moon designs engraved in it. I called it Zirenth and it was a reliable weapon. The last thing I checked was my materia which was in good working order. I collected the necessary paperwork from my mother so I could get her supplies. After kissing her and Dad goodbye I left and whistled once getting outside.

Three roars replied to my whistle and a second later three four legged dragons landed before me.

"Overslept again?" the gold female Talenth teased.

"Yes sadly" I answered her question.

Her sister the white female Ice Flower chuckled. Tazith a sapphire blue dragon simply flew to my right shoulder. A few years back I found Talenth, Ice Flower, and Tazith beside their dead mother. So I took them and raised them myself. They were my children and I loved them like any mother should. My children had the ability to shift to a larger form and I would ride them.

Each of my dragons had two horns on top of their heads and fins on the sides of their faces. Their eyes were a lighter shade from their scale coloration. For example Tazith's eyes were a light shade of blue. For fifteen minutes I walked a safe distance from Cosmo Canyon before Talenth shifted to her larger form. The gold dragoness bent down so I could easily get onto her back. I placed my black fingerless gloves onto her neck spikes and with a nudge of my knees Talenth opened her wings and took flight.

No sooner after being airborne did Ice Flower and her brother Tazith take to their larger forms as well.

"It's a good day for flying" Talenth stated.

It was a beautiful day indeed but the weather was going to storm later and I wanted to return home before the storms hit. That was the main reason I was in a foul mood when I found out I had overslept. Once the ocean came into view Tazith dived into the water and shortly surfaced with a fish in his fangs. He spat the fish upwards before using his flames to cook his prey. Then he snagged his meal back into his mouth and swallowed it. Ice Flower did the same thing before deciding to chase after her brother.

I called out for them to behave and Talenth emitted a chuckle. Junon came into view and I told Talenth where to land. The gold dragoness complied and she roared out to her brother and sister to follow. Ice Flower and Tazith responded with roars before following their sister. Talenth landed with ease outside Junon's entrance and after sliding off of her back did she and her siblings revert to their smaller forms.

Tazith chose to sit on my shoulder while Ice Flower and Talenth flew around above us. Despite being in a smaller form my children still could fly. Junon acted like a second headquarters for Shinra Inc. The main headquarters was located in Midgar. As I approached the medicinal store various members of Soldier were up and about. Most of them seemed to be third or second class members.

"Hey Keda I was wondering when you would get here" Freya the shop owner greeted me as I entered.

"I overslept" I replied.

Freya was in her early forties and she opened her shop when she was just eighteen. To this day her business was still very successful.

"Just give me a minute and I'll get your mother's supplies" she said before heading to the back.

"I thought I saw you entering here"

I rolled my eyes and turned to see my best friend Leon walk over to me. Leon was a full blooded wolf shifter and was a third class member of Solider. He was in full uniform and he had his gunblade attached to his back. He was only sixteen but he joined Solider shortly after his fifteenth birthday last year. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes which were now infused with mako.

"It's good to see you" I greeted him and the two of us shared a hug. The last I saw Leon was three months ago when he was on a mission near his hometown of Gongaga. His family were the only werewolves that resided in the small town.

"Here to get some supplies for your Mom?" Leon asked after we pulled apart from our embrace.

"Yep, what brings you here to Junon?"

"A mission, I'm actually here with Sephiroth"

I felt my jaw drop when he said that. Sephiroth was the legendary hero in Solider and was known for his fierce battle skills. Not only that his sword the Masamune was impressive and I always admired it. He was also hot as hell and no doubt he had a huge fan girl base. Leon suddenly smirked and I knew what was coming next.

"You still have a crush on him huh?"

"Keep your voice down dammit!" I protested feeling my face turn red.

"Relax Keda I'm only teasing you" Leon reassured me as Freya finally returned with the supplies. All of it was packed carefully in a medical duffel bag and after paying did Leon and I leave the shop. Once outside Tazith took flight to join his sisters. Various townsfolk eyed my children with interest.

"How old are they now?" Leon asked watching my dragons soar the sky above.

"They're six now and in a few more years they will be old enough to mate"

"A dragon mating flight would be seriously cool to see" Leon stated.

"Indeed it should be I'll just be a little sad when it comes time for them to leave my side"

"Knowing your dragons I guarantee they will chose to nest close by, they love you"

"As I love them, I am their mother"

Ice Flower suddenly gave out a shriek and then took off. Alarmed Talenth and Tazith flew after their sister and I soon was running after my children. My first thought was a monster had entered the city but my inner wolf didn't smell one so something else set Ice Flower off. After running down several blocks Ice Flower descended and she then landed on the shoulder of none other than Sephiroth himself.

And boy was he hot alright. My inner wolf gave an excited whine and I warned her to behave.

"Well aren't you an affectionate creature" Sephiroth told Ice Flower. The white dragoness was using her snout to nuzzle the general's cheek. Sephiroth in turn used a single finger to rub Ice Flower's chin.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the silver haired man and I whistled for Ice Flower to return to me. She obeyed and she took flight from Sephiroth's shoulder and she landed on my right shoulder. She got into a submissive manner knowing she did something wrong.

"That's quite alright" Sephiroth replied. "She's a beautiful dragon"

"Keda raised Ice Flower and her two siblings" Leon added.

I gave my best friend a kick and he swore just as Talenth and Tazith landed. Both brother and sister used my left shoulder to perch themselves. Upon seeing Sephiroth, Tazith and Talenth shrieked.

"Knock it off" I told them.

"You reared them?" Sephiroth asked in interest looking to me.

"Yes, they were newborns when I found them next to their dead mother, they are my children" I explained. "The white female who seems to like you is Ice Flower, the gold female is Talenth, and the blue male is Tazith"

"His eyes are haunting" Talenth said referring to Sephiroth's mako infused cat-like eyes.

The general arched an eyebrow when Talenth spoke.

"Yeah they have the ability to use human speech" I added.

"Very intriguing" Sephiroth said.

I felt my face blush before I sent my dragons to wait outside of the city for me. Ice Flower gave a protest but I shot her a look and she obediently took to the air with her siblings joining her. It was then I caught the smell of rain and I had delayed my departure long enough.

"I must be taking my leave"

"Awwww come on Keda" Leon whined.

"Let her head back home Leon" Sephiroth said calmly. He eyed the sky for a moment before turning to me. "I'm sure you wish to return home before the storms arrive"

"Yes and I've already been through one rainstorm on the back of a dragon, the end result sucks"

Sephiroth gave a light chuckle before nodding in agreement.

"Sir just a piece of advice, keep this one" I stated making a pointing gesture with my thumb to Leon. "In line, especially with the female persuasion"

"HEY!" Leon exclaimed turning red.

"What I thought you joined Soldier to find a woman?" I teased.

"KEDA!" Leon shouted again.

Sephiroth looked amused and I smirked at my best friend before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you around Leon, it was pleasure to make your acquaintance sir" I told the silver haired general.

"Likewise" Sephiroth replied.

He would make a fine mate and give us strong pups my wolf added.

"Oh shut up" I told my other half after I was out of earshot of Leon and Sephiroth.

 **Hehe I hope you guys like Leon he's a comedy relief for the series!**


	2. Request

**Keda's POV**

"Easy girl" I told my patient which was a year old cat that was brought in by her owners from the town of Nibelheim. Like my mother I wanted to be a doctor but to the animal variety. On most standards I was not yet a full trained veterinarian but after working and studying hard did I learn the ropes. I also had a gift that helped aide in the treatment of animals. I had the ability to heal external and internal wounds. I healed both human and animals which made my gift a valuable tool.

Most werewolves had a single gift and Dad's was the ability to use earth magic. Despite being turned into a wolf shifter Mom didn't have a talent. You needed to be born as a wolf to obtain such a gift. I did an examination of the young female cat and soon found out why she was brought in. She was pregnant and within two months she would have a litter of kittens.

Ebony gave me a meow and I scooped the black cat into my arms so I could take her back to her owners. The husband and wife got excited and after making a new appointment they paid their bill before taking Ebony.

"I must say I'm jealous" Mom confessed entering the front door to my small practice. "Animals never liked me examining them"

My mother was still very beautiful despite being in her mid forties. Like her twin brother she had raven black hair that was slightly spikey at the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. The good thing at running your own business I could wear whatever I want. Today I chose a pair of regular jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. My hair was in a low ponytail so I wouldn't have my damn bangs in my face.

"So where's Dad?" I asked.

"Out delivering" Mom answered. My father was a delivery guy and he delivered a variety of things to the towns around Cosmo Canyon and over Mount Nibel.

"Your getting older my love" Mom said suddenly coming over to me. "Perhaps you should take a break from your practice and travel the planet"

"Mom I told you before, I will find my true mate whenever fate leads him to me" I replied. "You just want a grandchild"

When my mother went into labor with me, it nearly killed her. Mom survived thanks to the care of a Shinra scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent. My uncle Vincent had been Dr. Crescent's assigned bodyguard and would have been my godfather if he hadn't died. My mother never liked to speak about her brother because it always saddened her. After giving birth it was learned that Mom and Dad couldn't have anymore children. Another pregnancy would eventually kill my mother and it was decided that I would be their only child. Dad turned Mom into a wolf shifter after my first birthday.

"Damn right I do" Mom growled.

"Well I need to have sex in order to conceive mother" I teased her. I was still a virgin and I was saving it for the one male who was fated to be mine. And like my parents I would only have one child. Since I would carry a baby with a good portion of wolf DNA the birth might become complicated. Mom had almost died due to blood loss and I had higher chances of surviving due to being half werewolf.

The rest of my workday passed with a steady flow of clients and at six I closed my practice for the day. What I wasn't expecting to see as I approached my home was the small group of Solider members. Sometimes members of Solider would pass through Cosmo Canyon on missions for overnight or a few days but this didn't happen much.

What made my jaw drop was Sephiroth standing in my living room talking with my parents. Ice Flower was perched on Sephiroth's shoulder enjoying his company.

"Hey Keda" Leon greeted from his spot leaning against the wall. His greeting got Sephiroth to turn to me as well as my parents. Mom looked annoyed and Dad appeared to play mediator.

"Keda it's nice to see you again" Sephiroth greeted. I couldn't help but look into those cat-like eyes of his for a second before I responded.

"It a pleasure we crossed paths again sir, what brings you to Cosmo Canyon?"

"The Wutai War" Mom growled.

"Don't start Aerwyn" Dad said calmly.

Mom never liked Shinra after the death of her brother and father. So it was understandable she was annoyed at Sephiroth's presence. The silver haired general sighed before turning to look at me.

"I have heard you have the ability of healing which is why I am here" he began. "I wish to hire you as a medic during this mission"

My eyes widened at this and I looked to my parents. Dad shot me an encouraging look while Mom still looked like she wanted to strangle someone.

"Keda this would be a good move in your career besides attending to your animal patients" Leon added. He then turned to my parents. "She'll be safe with me and Sephiroth"

"I know how to fight too Leon so don't give your superior the impression I need a man to protect me"

That got both Mom and Dad to snort in amusement and Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

"And how long is this mission to last?" I asked the silver haired general.

"That is unknown at this time, my group and I will be staying here in Cosmo Canyon until it's over" he answered.

I nodded before replying.

"I'll accept your offer sir, however my dragons will not be part of this mission, they are my children and I don't want one of them being killed"

"If that's what you wish then" Sephiroth replied. He then turned to Ice Flower and stroked her small head with a single finger. "Believe it or not I understand you don't want your dragons harmed they are fascinating"

Ice Flower emitted a purr and she rubbed head against Sephiroth's finger. From outside her siblings shrieked and the white dragoness opened her wings before taking flight and it wasn't long until she joined Talenth and Tazith on a hunt.

Later.

"Damn" I growled as I sat up. It was late and I wasn't getting any damn sleep.

Perhaps a run will help my wolf suggested.

I grinned at her idea and put on the right clothes for a run. Werewolves thankfully could change forms without ruining our clothes thank god. I left a note on the kitchen table for my parents before leaving the house. Once outside I shifted to my wolf form. My fur was pure silver with bronze patches throughout it. I took off into a run and soon became lost in the thrill of running free. Though as I ran through the canyon I remained alert. Monsters liked to roam around at night and I would need to be cautious. Overhead Tazith flew about in his larger form. In combat my dragons were strong and could easily dispatch a threat.

I continued running until I needed to stop for a rest. My ears twitched when I heard someone nearby. Deciding to investigate I followed after the sound and I nearly let out a yelp at what made me stop. A shirtless Sephiroth swung his sword about obviously in a training exercise and I couldn't help but eye the silver haired general in interest.

He was built to perfection and a perverted thought entered my mind. I shook it off and decided it was a good idea to let Sephiroth continue his training uninterrupted. However the silver haired man suddenly stopped and looked behind him. His green mako eyes stared straight into my golden ones. Oh god he was beautiful and I wanted this man for my own. To have him as a mate and the father of my child.

Sephiroth and I stared at one another for a few more minutes before he pointing his Masamune at me. Oh shit he thought I was a threat. I backed away before reverting to my human state.

"You can lower your blade Sephiroth" I told him.

"I heard of wolf shifters but thought they were legend" the silver haired man replied to me lowering his sword.

"We exist but I'm only half wolf shifter, the other is human"

"I see" Sephiroth answered. "I take it you couldn't sleep as well"

"Your assumption is correct" I confirmed. "And I have a dragon keeping an eye on his mother from above"

I then eyed the infamous Masamune that Sephiroth held. It was beautiful in person and it looked to be well made. Sephiroth took notice of me eying his sword and he chuckled.

"What amuses you?" I demanded from him.

"Usually those who see my sword flee, you are the first person to stand your ground"

"Your blade is beautiful that is why I'm not afraid of it"

"Beautiful you say?" Sephiroth asked. He then walked closer to me and I didn't move as he finally came to a stop before me. "You are certainly brave Keda"

Now I felt my face go red and I turned my head away. Sephiroth then suddenly moved until he was behind me and I froze when I felt him wrap one arm around my waist. He then placed Masamune into my right hand and to my surprise it was lighter than I thought it was. But it still held a significant weight to it.

"Try and to position yourself into a fighting stance" Sephiroth said to me before he letting go of my waist. I obeyed and using my strength I managed to lift the Masamune into a fighting stance. Just holding this sword was a dream come true and I was glad Sephiroth trusted me enough to give me the opportunity to wield his weapon.

Carefully I lowered the sword down and then using one hand I cautiously turned to Sephiroth.

"Thank you for allowing me to do that" I said to him as I returned Masamune into his grasp.

"You are welcome" Sephiroth replied. "Tell me Keda do I frighten you?"

"No" was my immediate response. For some reason I wasn't afraid of this man. I couldn't explain it but I felt safe with Sephiroth.

"I expected that to be your answer" Sephiroth continued. "We should return to your home despite no monsters, it's getting late"

"Yeah good point" I agreed. "Tazith will see we return safely"

"I don't doubt it" Sephiroth chuckled. I gave a light laugh myself before the two of us headed back.


	3. Wutai&Afterwards

**Keda's POV**

A few days after Sephiroth's group came to recruit me in Cosmo Canyon did we head over to Wutai. The mission was to assist another Soldier Group. I hid nearby waiting for Sephiroth and Leon to successfully set off an explosion inside then Wutai Fortress. I wore a blue tank top underneath a darker blue vest. The black jeans and boots I wore felt comfortable and were easy to move around in. My katana blades were secure on my back and Zirenth was in its holster. I only used my gun on monsters instead of people.

It wasn't long until the ground shook and flames lit the air from the bomb inside. Suddenly I scented someone coming from behind me and I was quick to draw out my blades and blocked the attacks from some Wutai soldiers. The first one ran at me but I simply used my foot to trip him and then punched his lights out causing him to fall to the ground out cold. His other companions rushed at me and I blocked some sword blows before using my katana blades to wound them in vulnerable spots or just knock them unconscious.

"Told you she could handle her own" Leon joked. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sephiroth and my best friend.

"We need to move Angeal's apprentice is inside the Fort handling things"

"Zack better not mess things up" Leon added.

Again I made another eye roll before we left the unconscious Wutai soldiers behind. As we walked we kept alert to our surroundings. You never knew when an enemy will show up. Suddenly a blur of white came out of nowhere and I turned to see it was Ice Flower in her larger form. I don't know how she got to Wutai but she was in some serious trouble when we returned home. The white dragoness had her fangs sunk into a large monster no doubt created by the residents here in Wutai to fight off enemies.

The monster threw it's spiked weapon forward and it hit Ice Flower in the side. She shrieked in pain and blood spattered the ground. That pissed me off and I quickly took out Zirenth and began to fire rounds at the monster. Despite being wounded Ice Flower was quick to bite hard into her prey once more. While she held the creature down I continued firing bullets into monster. Eventually the creature fell dead and disappeared. Ice Flower let out a whimper and I put Zirenth away before rushing over to my dragon.

Sephiroth approached to see Ice Flower's wounds. I found where she got injured which was on her left side.

"She could have had worse" Sephiroth said to me as I prepared to heal my child's flank. I nodded in agreement before calling to my gift. I pressed my gloved hand against the injury on my daughter's flank and my palm glowed white. I felt the injury heal inside Ice Flower's body and outside. Soon the blood was gone and my dragon slowly got to her feet. She first turned to me and I brought her snout so it rested against my face. After releasing her did the dragon turn to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood mesmerized at the white creature before him.

He slowly held out a hand to my daughter and Ice Flower pressed her snout against the leather.

"Holy shit" was my response when I realized what was going on.

"What?" Leon demanded coming over to us.

"Some dragon species will bond with a human and this is the case with Ice Flower and Sephiroth"

"But I thought you were only bounded to your dragons" Leon added.

"It's because I am their mother, Ice Flower will always be my child, but it is her decision to chose a human to bond with"

"I'm certainly honored to be her companion" Sephiroth said after he finished stroking Ice Flower. The white dragoness reverted to her smaller form and climbed up my leg and perched on my shoulder. "For now she needs to rest with her mother"

I felt my face turn red at that comment and Leon wore a big fat smirk on his face. But before anything else was said Sephiroth suddenly took off. Leon and I followed behind and when we came to a stop our eyes widened. The summon Ifirit had another Soldier member cornered basked in his flames.

"Zack you fool!" Leon yelled. "You don't turn your back against a summon!"

"I could use a little help here!" the spikey black haired man replied. Sephiroth suddenly jumped between Zack and Ifrit. He lifted the Masamune up before rushing at Ifrit. With one stroke the fiery summon let out a roar before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Not long after Ifrit disappeared did I walk over to Zack.

"Hey what's your name?" Zack asked as I examined him checking for wounds.

"Quit it Zack let her do her job" Leon growled.

Zack had a few burns which I quickly healed.

"Thanks" he said to me. "Nice dragon by the way"

I nodded before turning to Sephiroth. He had removed the helmets of two unknown enemies.

"Genesis" Sephiroth said.

"Wait are you talking about the 1st class who left?" Leon demanded coming over to me and Sephiroth with Zack following.

"These are copies" Sephiroth said in a serious tone.

"Copy? As in a human copy?" Zack questioned next. Sephiroth then looked to Zack.

"Where is Angeal?"

"I thought he was fighting around here" Zack answered. Sephiroth sighed before continuing.

"So he's gone too"

"What?" Zack said looking to Sephiroth who now stood up. "Wait what does that mean?"

"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well" Sephiroth answered.

"No way!" Zack protested. "I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he would never do that!"

"Sephiroth isn't lying Zack" Leon explained. "His heartbeat tells the truth"

"Angeal would never betray us ever!" Zack snapped. Sephiroth only looked to his fellow Soldier member with sympathy. Leon tried to place a comforting hand on Zack's shoulder but Zack brushed him off before turning around and left.

 **A Month Later.**

"Hello Lucrecia" I told the woman encased in a large crystal made of mako. I placed fresh flowers in front of her icy tomb before wading out of the water. Ever since I was born I was told much about the woman before me. How she saved me and my mother after Mom delivered me. Mom found Lucrecia's tomb shortly after my uncle died.

"She's beautiful" Talenth said after I got out of the water.

"She is indeed" I agreed.

Ice Flower suddenly left my side and swam over to the crystal. Wondering what she was up to I watched my daughter climb out of the water and she got a closer look of Lucrecia.

"She died with sadness" the white dragoness explained. "And guilt, she also had recently given birth prior to dying"

That made me arch an eyebrow. Before I could reply Tazith entered the cave in his smaller form. He shook the water from his scales and made his way to my side.

"You have a visitor at home" the blue dragon said.

It was probably a client so I stood up and made my way outside with my children following. Tazith returned to his larger form and I climbed onto his back. Talenth and Ice Flower chose to ride my shoulders and after making sure I got a good hold of Tazith neck spikes he opened his wings and was soon airborne.

A few minutes later we landed outside of Cosmo Canyon's entrance and after I got off of Tazith he returned to his smaller form and rose into the air with Talenth following. If I had a new client they would be at my office so I headed there instead of home. Ice Flower let out an excited shriek because Sephiroth was leaning against the wall of my business.

Sephiroth perked his head up when he heard Ice Flower and a smile broke upon his lips as the white dragoness flew over to him and she landed on his right shoulder.

"She's missed you" I greeted the general as Sephiroth began to stroke Ice Flower affectionately.

"I've missed her as well but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like being in Midgar"

After giving Ice Flower one last stroke the white dragoness took flight to join her siblings.

"So no sign of Genesis and Angeal yet I take it?"

"No" Sephiroth answered before turning to me. "Because the war with Wutai is over, there is going to be a formal get together to celebrate, it's basically a Solider social event and I was wondering if you would like to be my companion for that night?"

Holy shit!

He was asking me to be his date!

However remembering how my Mom felt about Shinra I needed to be sure.

"How does my mother feel about this she doesn't like Shinra"

"She was hesitant but then she suddenly smiled and gave her consent"

I was shocked at this. But this was my choice and I always wanted to see Midgar and what it was like.

"Alright I'll be your date but if I may ask why did you choose me?"

"To be honest you seemed like the best choice, I've seen the way you fight, and you are a caring woman who can handle her ground, I admire that"

My face was definitely red now and Sephiroth saw it. He chuckled before continuing.

"The event is in two weeks so that should give you some time"

"Yeah it will" I agreed.

We both remained quiet for a few moments before Sephiroth added.

"See you soon Keda"

The silver haired general then took his leave and I waited until he was out of sight to do a fist pump.


	4. Midgar

**Reno and Rude are** **introduced in this chapter. XD.**

 **Keda's POV**

Midgar was an interesting city to do business but it wasn't a place where I would want to live. For one thing you can't see the sun much and the second part was the slums. People who had higher wealth lived the good life outside of the slums and it was a good thing I wasn't paying for my stay here.

My hotel was close to Shinra Headquarters and when I saw it for the first time it made my jaw drop. Outside of the city Ice Flower, Tazith, and Talenth flew the skies in case I needed them. The social event wasn't until tomorrow and I would spend my time hanging out with Leon. After taking a shower I called Leon on his phone and immediately he picked up.

"Made it to Midgard huh?" his teasing voice said through the phone.

"Duh Sherlock" I replied. "Are you free because I'm bored"

"Yep tell me where your staying and I'll come get you"

"Noted" I then told him where I was staying and I hung up my cell. I chose to remain in the clothes I had on which was a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I put on my favorite pair of black boots before pulling my hair into a braid. Soon there was a loud pounding at my hotel door and I sighed wishing Leon wouldn't do that.

"I still can't believe Sephiroth asked you to be his date" Leon greeted strolling into my hotel room. He was out of his Soldier uniform and wore casual clothes. "But then again you are a hot she-wolf"

I gave my best friend a punch to the arm which he repeated back at me. We left the hotel after I grabbed my denim jacket. Leon suggested we go to a nearby restaurant that was popular in the area. It wasn't that busy and I offered to pay for my meal but Leon said he'd get it.

"So are you Sephiroth's apprentice or what because every time I see you, he's not far behind"

"Yes I am, I was shocked when he even approached me and asked to be my mentor"

"I'm not you're a damn good fighter" I praised taking a sip of water. "He found out that I was a wolf-shifter before we went to Wutai"

"Yeah he told me about that" Leon began but our waitress came to get our drink and main course orders. I chose a steak entrée with mashed potatoes and green beans while Leon chose the salmon. Once our waitress left did he continue. "I didn't tell Sephiroth about being a wolf shifter until after he met you"

"Why would you do that? A lot of our mind exists on the planet" I stated.

"Yeah but if that wacko Professor Hojo found out what I was, no doubt I would be his latest obsession"

"Don't tell he's one of those mad scientists" I growled.

"Yep he was also part of the Jenova Project"

Immediately my blood froze when Leon mentioned those words. When Mom was ten weeks pregnant with me she had worked with Lucrecia alongside other scientists as their physician. Could it be this Hojo be the reason she never liked Shinra?

"Yo Leon heard you had a friend come into town!"

A man in his early twenties approached the table dressed in a dark blue suit. He had fiery red hair which he kept tied back in a pony tail. His companion was a dark skinned man who was bald and wore sunglasses.

"Stalking me huh Reno?" Leon asked the red head.

"Nah we came here for a drink" Reno answered before looking to me. My inner wolf immediately took a liking to him.

"Damn your pretty" Reno said.

"Reno" his companion warned. "My apologies miss, my colleague likes to flirt with any pretty woman he sees"

"Rude no one was asking you!" Reno snapped.

I shot Leon a smirk because I really liked these two.

"They're part of the Turks" Leon told me while Rude and Reno bickered. Leon asked if the two of them wanted to join and the two of them did. Rude sat next to me so Reno wouldn't be an idiot. Two hours later I was full and Reno was wasted from drinking too much.

"I need to take this idiot home" Rude said as he placed Reno's arm around his shoulder. "It was nice to meet you Keda"

"Likewise" I replied with a nod at Rude.

"Come on I'll take you back to the hotel, I don't need Sephiroth kicking my ass"

I snorted in amusement before getting out of the booth. The walk back to my hotel room was uneventful and I gave Leon a kiss on the cheek before we parted ways for the evening.

 _I knew I was dreaming when I saw my mother was on a table. My eyes widened when I saw Lucrecia finishing what looked like an examination on her. Lucrecia was also very pregnant and my mother was as well._

 _"Easy Aeryn" a man exactly identical to my mother said soothingly to her. He had the same eyes as me and I knew this was my uncle Vincent. He was dressed in his Turk uniform._

 _"Shut up Vincent, you don't carry a half wolf-shifter baby inside you" Mom snapped. "It's too soon for me to have her"_

 _"Actually Aeryn you're full term and in labor this baby is coming now" Lucrecia said. "And she wants out"_

 _"I need my mate here" Mom protested as she breathed through a contraction._

 _"No we don't want Hojo discovering that you're child is half human" my uncle said to his twin._

 _"If he touches my daughter I'll kill him, she's mine" Mom hissed before Lucrecia pulled up the gown Mom wore. Vincent kissed Mom's forehead and held her hand as Lucrecia told Mom to start pushing. Holding back her screams my mother obeyed and started to push hard. For over three hours nothing happened and with every push drained my mother's strength. Not one time did she yell or scream like most women did in childbirth. Finally at long last Mom pushed me out of her and Lucrecia took me so I could be cleaned properly._

 _Suddenly my mother's eyes went still and my uncle began to panic._

 _"Aeryn don't you dare die on me!" he yelled. He then started to do CPR and Lucrecia hurried back over carrying my infant self in one arm._

 _"She lost a significant amount of blood during her labor, she needs a transfusion"_

 _"We share the same blood type, she can use mine"_

 _"We don't have much time or else she dies"_

 _A half hour later I watched as my uncle had a needle in his arm which transferred his blood into his sister. Slowly color returned to her and once the transfusion was over was my mother out of danger. She was moved into another room where and Vincent were alone. My uncle held me and I could see he already was getting attached. It didn't take long for Mom to wake up and once she did, she demanded Vincent to hand me over._

 _"She opened her eyes earlier" my uncle said. "Her eyes are red like mine"_

 _Mom flashed her twin a smirk before the door to the room opened and in came a man with black hair that was tied back. He wore a lab coat and glasses._

 _"You're not authorized to come in here!" Lucrecia snapped._

 _"Silence woman!" the man told her. He then eyed my mother and then saw the baby she held. Immediately a growl escaped my mother's lips and she brought me close to her. My uncle got in front of my mother blocking her out of sight._

 _"So Dr. Valentine I hear you just gave birth and to a half wolf shifter I take it"_

 _"She's mine you son of a bitch" Mom hissed with hate in her voice. "She isn't going to be some experiment like your child is within Lucrecia, you don't inject Jenova cells into an innocent life"_

 _"Dr. Crescent willingly came to me so our child was conceived, and she willingly allowed the fetus inside her womb to be fused with Jenova cells, your daughter will be a fine specimen being half human"_

 _Immediately my uncle Vincent held a gun at the man's face._

 _"You won't touch Aeryn's child, Hojo not if I can help it" Lucrecia hissed. "Because of your manipulation I made a stupid decision to infuse my own baby with Jenova's cells, now get out"_

 _So this guy was Hojo huh?_

 _Well I didn't like him that's for sure and the nut job scientist cackled darkly before taking his leave. Lucrecia then turned to Vincent and Mom._

 _"Vincent you need to get your sister out of Nibelheim tonight, I already made one mistake once, I can't let another baby become that monster's pawn"_

It was then I woke up and now I understood why Mom hated Shinra. It wasn't the company or Soldier but the man who dared to use me as a piece of science for his own sick need. My inner wolf growled dangerously within my mind and I did as well.


	5. Closer

**Keda's POV**

I looked myself in the mirror and felt satisfied enough. I wore a spaghetti strapped dark blue dress with matching flats on my feet. For once I wore my hair down and had matching blue studs in my ears. I chose not to wear any make up because I for one was never a fan of it. Sephiroth was due here any second and my nerves were everywhere.

 _Perhaps we will get_

"Shut up wolf" I scolded my other half. Sometimes I wished she wasn't a pervert. A knock on the door got me to jump and I felt my heart starting to pound. Sighing I went over to the door and opened it. Sephiroth wore his Soldier uniform and his eyes widened when saw me. He eyed the dress I wore and he flushed a slight red.

"Uh you okay Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I was just seeing how beautiful you look"

Now I felt my face go red and Sephiroth chuckled before I allowed him to come in. He had his blade strapped to his back in its scabbard.

"You really do look beautiful Keda" Sephiroth said again.

"Uh thanks?"

I swore when I realized that response came out in a squeak. My date chucked before offering his arm out to me and I didn't hesitate to take it. The last date I went on was years ago and being with the hero of Soldier was a bonus.

"So bringing the sword in case someone wants to crash the party?" I asked as we left my hotel and heading towards the Shinra building.

"You guessed right since Genesis and Angeal deserted they could attack anytime"

At the entrance there was a group of girls from Sephiroth's fan club the Silver Elite going bonkers over the general. I ignored their confessions of love and what not. I caught a few girls sending glares at me and I shot them death glares back that made them look the other way. Sephiroth was mine for tonight and I wasn't going to let another female get near him.

Wait? What? Did I really just think those words?

"You alright?" Sephiroth asked as we got onto the elevator.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered. To be honest I didn't know why I was acting so possessively of Sephiroth. My wolf simply laughed within mind and I ignored her as the elevator doors opened. Sephiroth guided me to some sort of ballroom where the party was in full swing.

"I need a drink" I said.

"I'll be back with some wine" Sephiroth said before he excused himself.

"Hot damn!" Leon exclaimed coming over to me. He was in his Soldier uniform and he looked handsome. "Damn girl you look good"

"Thanks and where's your date huh?" I teased.

"Didn't bring one" Leon confessed.

"Hey your Keda right?"

Leon and I turned to see Zack approaching us. He wore his 2nd class uniform and nearby I noticed a few girls eyeballing him.

"Yep, good to see you again Zack, how are you doing now these days?"

"Taking it one day at a time" Zack said with a sigh.

"Dude you should have brought that new girlfriend of yours" Leon teased.

"She doesn't like Shinra" Zack said.

"He's been dating this chick from the slums a damn fine chick too"

"HEY!" Zack protested turn red. "I heard that Leon!"

Sephiroth chose that moment to return with some wine and I began to sip mine needing the alcohol to soothe my nerves. Zack playfully shoved Leon before some girls came over to ask Zack to dance with them. Leon had a few more girls asking him for a dance and I smirked at my best friend trying his best to satisfy his small fan club.

"Leon appears to be popular with the ladies tonight" Sephiroth said setting his wine down. "He's going to be promoted to 2nd class next week"

"He deserves it even though he's a pain in the ass" I joked.

Sephiroth then turned to me and held his hand out.

"I'm not much of a dancer" I warned.

"Neither am I just follow my lead and you'll be fine"

"Alright but if one of your boots steps on my feet, there will be hell to pay later"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that" Sephiroth said. Holy shit he was flirting with me!

I couldn't freaking believe it!

The silvered haired man led me onto the dance floor and instinctively my left hand went to his shoulder while my right was intertwined with his gloved left. His left arm was around my waist and he made sure I was close to him. Then he started to dance and I began to follow his lead. Not a dancer my ass!

He knew what the hell he was doing and I found myself enjoying it. We danced to a few fast paced dances before a slow dance followed. Not caring who was watching I placed my head against Sephiroth's chest and felt my face blush. I felt Sephiroth stroke my hair and then cool lips touched my forehead surprising me.

Once the song ended I told Sephiroth I needed a break and my date took me over to a table where we could sit down and rest for a few moments.

"I'll be back Leon needs my assistance"

"Probably related to the girls who are hounding him"

"That's part of it" Sephiroth said with a chuckle. He then excused himself and I watched as the Soldier Hero approach my best friend.

"I haven't seen you around before"

I turned and nearly had a heart attack because Professor Hojo stood in front of me. He was much older now than he was in my dream.

"I'm Sephiroth's date for the night" I told the scientist simply.

"That's a good thing, that boy needs a good woman to carry one his genes" Hojo joked.

His comment was inappropriate and I tried my best not to get annoyed. My inner wolf already was on the defense and she was getting irritated. Hojo looked back to me again.

"I won't bother you anymore young lady, enjoy your evening"

The scientist then excused himself heading over to President Shinra.

"What did Hojo want?" Sephiroth asked as he returned.

"Hell if I know" I growled. "I don't like him"

"Neither do I" Sephiroth agreed. "Do you want to leave we've been here for awhile "

Sure enough we've been here for almost two hours but I wasn't ready to jet just yet.

Smirking I grabbed Sephiroth's hand and he chuckled as I led him back to the dance floor. We danced for a little longer before talking with Zack and Leon. Leon looked worn out and Zack was bored. Eventually I had enough and after saying goodnight to Zack and Leon did I leave with Sephiroth.

The walk back to the hotel was uneventful and for the hell of it invited Sephiroth to come into my room for a few minutes.

"How is Ice Flower?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not happy she can't see her bond partner" I replied sitting on the couch. Sephiroth chuckled before coming over and he sat next to me. He had his sword leaning agonist the wall.

"I'll see her soon, she soothes some of the loneliness I have"

"You never knew family growing up huh?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I grew up being told my mother was named Jenova, she died after giving birth to me according to Hojo"

"That man is lying to you" I growled. "Sure he's smart but I can smell bullshit with him, I'm sure your biological mother was human"

"Perhaps so, I just wish I had more information"

I took his gloved hand into mine and he looked to me.

"Loneliness can be a bitch but at least Ice Flower helps you to erase it"

Sephiroth suddenly placed his free gloved hand so he lifted my chin upwards. His eyes peered into my red ones.

"You have beautiful eyes Keda"

"Thanks I like yours as well though the cat-like pupils do creep me out a little"

Sephiroth snorted in amusement and he let go of my chin.

"Sorry if I offended you" I said blushing like an idiot.

"I'm not offended" Sephiroth reassured me.

He then gently pulled me into his lap and I froze.

"I don't know why you fascinate me Keda Valentine but I will find out" he whispered in my ear. His lips then gently came upon mine. I felt my eyes widen in surprise but it wasn't long until I kissed back. I followed Sephiroth's pattern of kisses and felt myself becoming lost in the thrill of the moment. The Soldier hero licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I complied by parting my mouth so his tongue slid into my mouth to meet with mine. Our tongues danced first to see which one of us was dominant, I won that department before Sephiroth continued to explore my mouth with his tongue.

I growled when he finally ended the kiss but his lips then went to the left side of my throat. He kissed every part of bare flesh he could find before planting small bites.

 _He is ours_ my wolf hummed.

I tuned out her out enjoying the current moment. Sephiroth was now pleasuring the right side of my neck leaving his mark on me.

"OW watch it with the biting" I scolded Sephiroth after he finished giving me a hard bite.

"Sorry" he apologized before pulling away. "Did I hurt you?"

"No but my neck will have marks for a day or two"

"I don't wish to share you" Sephiroth said. "You are mine"

"That's not how you ask a woman out Sephiroth" I told him.

"Maybe I should rephrase that, will you give me a chance to court you?"

"Yes" I answered. "And I don't intend to share you"

Sephiroth chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"Nor do I intend to let another man touch you"

"Possessive much?"

"Only with you Keda"

His comment got me to snort.

 **Hehe Leon has the girls chasing after him.**


	6. Fated One

**Keda's POV**

The mere fact Sephiroth wanted to date me was something I didn't expect. I feel asleep with a big fat grin on my lips and woke up refreshed the next morning. I was going to head back to Cosmo Canyon after I had breakfast and said goodbye to Leon and Sephiroth.

It wasn't until I had finished breakfast when I felt the distress from my dragons. I may not have a psychic link with them but as their mother I knew when my children needed me. Alarmed I rushed back to my room and grabbed my swords alongside Zirenth before rushing out of the hotel. I ignored protests from several people who I almost collided with, but I didn't give a damn. My children mattered more than anything else.

Fifteen minutes later I was out of Midgar and up in the sky Tazith and Ice Flower were roaring in anger while flying in circles in their larger forms. I soon saw why the two dragon siblings were angry. Talenth was trapped in a net on the ground in her large form. A few Shinra infantryman held the net down so my daughter wouldn't be able to move. Next to Talenth was Hojo and he eyed my daughter with excitement.

"Get the f**k away from her!" I shouted in fury as I ran towards the Shinra scientist with anger surging through my veins. I was so mad my body shook and my inner wolf was snarling.

Hojo gave me a confused look as I finally came up to him. The first thing I did was sucker punch him in the nose before I turned to Talenth. Her eyes were closed and I could smell the sedative that had been used on her.

"My dear you didn't need to assault me" Hojo said calmly. My punch hadn't been strong enough to break his nose but it had made it bleed. Hojo in fact held a handkerchief to it so he could prevent more blood spilling out over his lab coat and clothes.

"How dare you" I hissed. Taking out one of my swords I went over to the net that contained my daughter. Immediately the infantryman came at me but a few minutes later all of them were on the ground unconscious.

"Stop!" Hojo protested as I used my sword to cut away the net. "That dragon is a priceless specimen!"

Pissed off I turned to scientist.

"A dragon is not a slave" I said coldly. I ignored the way my body shook as I stepped in front of my daughter.

"Move aside girl I need that creature for my research" Hojo said.

"Then you will have to kill me where I stand your not touching my child" I replied. As soon as those words left my lips I suddenly was on my knees. I swore because I didn't know what was happening to me. All I felt was hatred for the human standing before me. And to make matters worse my inner wolf desired blood. She wanted to sink her sharp fangs into this human and spill his blood.

"Shit" I swore as I felt myself no longer able to control myself.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

Leon and I saw Keda on her knees and Hojo held a gun in his left hand.

"F**k" Leon swore and he ran like hell towards Keda and Hojo. The scientist lifted the gun up and had it aimed at Keda, but the she-wolf was quicker. In mere seconds she punched the gun out of Hojo's hand and she threw herself on top of the scientist. Then she began to punch and scratch at Hojo as though she was possessed.

"Keda stop it!" Leon exclaimed as he pulled Keda off of Hojo. She screamed in anger not happy at being held back and she bit Leon in the arm. "Sephiroth a little help here!"

"Don't move" I told Hojo before hurrying over to Leon. I tried to grab Keda's wrist but she snarled and I got a good look of her eyes. They were bright red and the pupil was reptilian like. This wasn't the Keda Valentine I knew. Something had triggered Keda's inner wolf into a rage and I'm pretty sure Hojo trying to kidnap the sleeping Talenth was what triggered this fit of rage.

"Keda" I said to the wolf shifter hoping she heard me as I placed a gloved hand to her face. Immediately Keda stopped fighting and her eyes changed from blazing red to gold. I no longer felt her anger and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get Talenth" she said before finally passing out. Leon sighed in relief before carefully scooping up Keda into his arms. While Hojo was using a Restore materia to heal his injuries I went over to a sleeping Talenth. The gold dragoness was under a strong drug and I could see why this upset Keda. I placed a hand onto Talenth's head and I watched as the gold dragoness began to revert to her smaller form. Afterwards I scooped up the golden dragon into my arms.

"How remarkable they can change size" Hojo said approaching me. He came to a stop before me his eyes looking greedily at Talenth. Ice Flower and Tazith shrieked in anger from the sky and Hojo chuckled darkly. He extended his arms out and I was quick to grab hold of his left wrist.

"Your not taking this dragon" I said calmly. "That also goes for the two flying above us"

"But her dragons could be designed as the perfect fighters my boy" Hojo said with glee.

"F**k your plans you creepy bastard" Leon added. "Dragons are animals that are not meant to be enslaved and thrown in a cage"

"We're done here" I told Hojo coldly before I turned away from the scientist. I went over to Leon and placed Talenth into her mother's arms before I scooped Keda into mine. As Leon and I headed back to Midgar I kissed Keda's forehead.

 **Keda's POV**

The last thing I remember was being on my knees in front of Hojo and whatever happened afterwards I couldn't remember. I groaned and I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked. I looked to see the silver haired man was leaning against the wall near the bedroom door. I suddenly remembered Talenth and I sat up. Sephiroth immediately rushed over and soon he was sitting on the bed right in front of me.

"Easy" he said.

"Where's Talenth is she okay?" I demanded with worry for my child.

"She is safe and sleeping off the drug Hojo gave her, Ice Flower and Tazith are safe too and they are watching their sister"

"Oh thank god" I said. I had on my favorite dark blue tank top and wore black pajama pants. Mom must have put me in these while I was out cold.

"Would you mind telling me what happened with Hojo?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's called a Blood Lust Frenzy" I started. "It's when a wolf shifter crosses paths with someone they hate and lose control of themselves, in this case I despise that son of a bitch Hojo because he dared to use my child as an experiment, so I entered the frenzy, if you hadn't arrived with Leon I could have killed him"

"I see" Sephiroth said.

"I'm not worthy of you" I suddenly blurted out. I felt tears slide down my face and the next thing I knew Sephiroth's lips were on mine in the most mind blowing kiss I ever experienced. My inner wolf spoke within my mind.

 _He is why our frenzy stopped, he is our fated one, our mate._

I felt my eyes widen in her revelation. One way to end a Blood Lust Frenzy was the touch of a true mate. I just never expected for Sephiroth to be my mate but I didn't care. I finally found the love of my life who still kissed me. Eventually he had to pull away so he could catch his breath.

"You are worth of me Keda, I want no other woman but you"

He then wiped the remaining tears off my face before continuing.

"I fell for you the moment we met and I know you feel the same way about me"

"It's because you are my mate that you feel this way" I told the silver haired general. Sephiroth didn't seem surprised at the revelation of him being mate bound to me. Instead he brought me into his lap and his forehead touched with mine.

"I am honored to be your mate, Keda" he said gently. "As I said before I only want you"

He was about to say something but I cut him off with a mind blowing kiss of my own. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and soon it danced with his. I felt my mate's body shiver and I knew I had the great Sephiroth under my control. Five minutes later I removed my lips from his and I was amused to see Sephiroth was actually blushing.

"Blushing now huh?" I teased.

Sephiroth regained his composure and he was smiling at me which got my body to shiver. He then picked my left hand and kissed each of my fingers before looking back to me with his haunting green eyes.

"Only you can make me go into a submission Keda Valentine" his voice purred. That got me to blush hard and I knew this was what he wanted. Sephiroth chuckled before intertwining my left hand into his. "And it's because I love you"

"Idiot you shouldn't say that this early" I scolded him.

"I don't care I know how I feel and I love you Keda"

He then moved our intertwined hands to where his heart was.

"My heart knew only thing as I grew up and it was loneliness, that loneliness ended the day you and I met, ever since that day all I thought about was you, and even then I wanted to make you mine, and now I have you, I love you Keda with every fiber of my being"

"And I love you Sephiroth, and from this day till the day we join with the planet I will never let you feel loneliness again"

Sephiroth then drew me into a hug and I lay my head against his chest. We remained like that for a long time.


	7. Return to Midgar

**Keda's POV**

"Your lucky I even agreed to return to Midgar" I told Sephiroth after he closed the door to his apartment.

Sephiroth chuckled and he came over to me.

"I needed my Little Healer"

"Little Healer" was Sephiroth's nickname for me. The two of us had been dating for a month and a half. My parents were very surprised that the great Sephiroth was my fated mate but they welcomed the silver haired general into the family none of the less. Mom also demanded when we would get to it with grandchildren and thank god Dad shut her up. Sephiroth found my mother's comment amusing and he reassured her that she would get a grandchild down the road.

I also let Sephiroth explain the Blood Lust Frenzy to my parents and as I expected Mom got very angry when she learned it was Hojo who triggered the frenzy. So my assumption why she despised Shinra had been correct it was the wacko scientist she hated. As far as trips to Midgar would go I was hesitant to do it due to the Hojo incident but Sephiroth and Leon promised me that I was safe from him.

Sephiroth mostly came to Cosmo Canyon when he had time to visit me. We went out on a few dates which included having my mate fly on Ice Flower's back. The Soldier Hero really enjoyed that and I flew on Talenth so I could give my mate a tutorial on how to properly fly on a dragon. Ice Flower and Sephiroth grew closer and I caught my daughter sometimes sleeping with her human bound partner when he slept as well.

"Director Lazard is expecting us shortly, Leon and Zack will be joining as well" Sephiroth explained.

Leon was now a 2nd class Soldier member and with that he gained more popularity with the girls. In fact he had his own fan club now which was hilarious. Sephiroth's apartment was slightly larger with all of the basics an apartment would have. After he placed my stuff into his bedroom, he closed the door so I could have some privacy. I quickly changed into a new set of clothes I didn't mind getting messed up before making sure my swords were properly equipped onto my back and that Zirenth was in its holster.

I met my mate at the front door and shortly left the apartment. Some people said hello to us after we entered Shinra Headquarters but other than that the rest of the way to Director Lazard's office was uneventful.

"Looks like the love birds are here" Leon greeted as Sephiroth and I came into Lazard's office. I shot my best friend the bird which got Sephiroth to snort in amusement before he picked up a file and began to read it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Keda"

My eyes landed on a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties. He had shoulder length blonde hair and I knew this was Lazard.

"Likewise sir" I answered.

"Are your dragons well? I heard about what happened to the golden one"

"She's fine sir as are her brother and sister, their not too happy that I'm here in Midgar" I joked. My children never liked it whenever I left them though they were fully capable of taking care of themselves. Lazard chuckled before telling Sephiroth to call Zack. Sephiroth took out his phone while I caught up with Leon. Nothing new was going on with him except he now was getting popularity with the ladies which drove Sephiroth nuts sometimes.

"He's on his way" Sephiroth said putting his phone up. He then returned to reading the file from before. A few minutes later Zack entered Lazard's office and I shot him a smirk which he returned before coming to a stop in front of the Director of Soldier.

"Congratulations as of this moment your promoted to Soldier 1st class" Lazard told Zack.

"Congrats buddy" Leon added. "You've worked hard for it"

"Thanks" Zack replied but he seemed not too excited. I wouldn't blame him since he had recently returned from a mission where he crossed paths with his mentor Angeal. Zack briefly left the room so he could change into a new uniform and he returned a few minutes later in a 1st uniform. Leon wolf whistled and I slapped him on the head.

That got Sephiroth to chuckle and Lazard laughed lightly before continuing. The mission was simple it was to take down Genesis and his cohorts. The same was for Angeal and since Zack had been close to Angeal the Shinra army would bring down Angeal himself. I would assist Sephiroth alongside fighting any monsters and other enemies and heal when necessary.

Suddenly explosions made me jump and various alarms went off. Looks like we had some intruders so Lazard told Sephiroth to get President Shinra to safety while Zack, Leon, and I headed down to the entrance of the building.

As soon as we got off the elevator it was a war zone in the entrance. I was dumbfounded to see several of Shinra's weapons firing rounds. I took out my swords and I chose several machines nearby to attack. I used my Thunder materia to bring down the machines and I used my swords to kill some enemies. Sephiroth shortly joined us and Zack informed him that the intruders were Genesis copies.

My mate and Leon explained to me about these and it didn't surprise me that they attacked headquarters.

"Hollander must be behind this" he said calmly.

"Who is that?" Zack and I asked together.

"A Shinra scientist who vanished after lifting the copy technology" my beloved answered.

"So it's possible he and Genesis are working together then" Leon stated.

"Perhaps" Sephiroth agreed. "Hollander lost his bid for the leadership of the Science Department and has had a grudge for Shinra ever since"

"He wants vengeance" I added. "It would make sense why he would help Genesis out"

"I don't want to believe that but it's highly likely" my mate replied to me. "Copies have been sighed in Sector 8, Keda come with me, Leon and Zack you two know what to do"

The four of us split up once we got outside and Sector 8 was a damn mess. Grabbing his sword Sephiroth began to take down some more machines and two Genesis copies snuck up on me. I quickly dispatched them by pushing my swords into their flesh and thus killing them off. I then went to assist Sephiroth who now was surrounded by more machines. Together he and I used our blades to slice and dice the machinery to pieces.

"Nice fighting" Sephiroth praised me after we finished taking down the machines. I flashed my mate a smirk before Sephiroth's phone rang. He picked it up most likely Lazard.

"Understood" Sephiroth said before hanging up. He the turned to me. "We need to head over to Mako Reactor 5, Angeal's been sighted"

"Zack's not going to like this" I told him.

"I have a plan love" Sephiroth reassured me before he and I headed to the train station. You had to take a train to get to Sector 5 which is where the Mako Reactor was. The train ride was uneventful except for a few girls who squealed at Sephiroth. I merely ignored them and soon we got off at Sector 5.

"This is my first time being inside a Mako Reactor" I confessed to Sephiroth not long after we arrived. "It's weird"

"It can be" he agreed. "But I'm here to protect you"

I shot my mate a glare which he returned with a smirk before he called Zack. I tuned out the conversation as he and Zack talked. As we walked I looked around and my inner wolf growled not liking our current surroundings. Zack suddenly yelled loud enough that Sephiroth had to pull away the phone from his ear. I snorted in amusement while Sephiroth continued to talk and soon hung up.

"Once we find Angeal we won't kill him, he's my friend and so is Genesis so I don't wish to kill them"

"I understand your hesitancy, if I was in the same position and if I was ordered to kill you or Leon, I wouldn't do it and give the person who gave the order the bird"

That got my mate to laugh and he suddenly stopped. I stopped as well. Sephiroth placed a hand to my face.

"You're feisty side is one of the reasons I fell for you" he said before kissing my forehead. Afterwards we continued on our way and killed off some monsters we crossed paths with. We soon reunited with Leon and Zack who were bent over examining a monster.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed noticing the human face imprinted on the monster. "Angeal can be copied too?!"

"That's f*ked up" Leon said getting to his feet.

Again Sephiroth laughed before he suddenly stopped.

"The company training room" he began. Zack, Leon, and I looked to the silver haired general. "We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out, Genesis, Angeal, and I"

"You guys must have been pretty tight" Zack said getting to his feet.

"I wonder" Sephiroth then told us how he, Genesis, and Angeal would use the training room for sparing amongst themselves, then one day Genesis changed and wanted to fight Sephiroth one on one which went a little too far and Genesis got a minor wound. And Angeal lectured the hell out of Sephiroth which would have been amusing to see.

It also turned out to be true Hollander was in league with Genesis and Angeal so the four of us continued on. We slew more monsters that we crossed paths and Zack had to unlock some passages that were unavailable until you activated a switch or something else of the matter due to the power being cut off.

We soon found the hidden lab and I shuddered as we entered it. The mere thought of Hojo wanting to experiment on Talenth and myself made me want to throw up. Sephiroth briefly looked into a mako container and said.

"What a wretched sight" before he walked away. Zack, Leon, and I each looked into the container and we swore when we saw a monster being made into an Angeal copy. Sephiroth was reading some important documents that Hollander stole. Zack and Leon went to secure the area while I remained close to Sephiroth.

Once it was clear did Sephiroth read the documents to us.

"Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis"

"Project G huh?" Leon inquired.

"The "G" stands for Genesis" Sephiroth continued. "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change"

"Degrading?" Zack asked next.

"Not only that but copies as well" I added. Sephiroth nodded at my statement before going over to the mako container again looking into its depths. "Abominations"

Suddenly a new scent caught my attention and I turned to see a man in is late forties climbing down some stairs.

"Sephiroth?"

So this must be Hollander.

"Hollander I'd thought I'd find you here"

"The degradation process only I can stop it" Hollander said before a man all dressed in red appeared before the scientist. I immediately recognized him as Genesis the missing 1st class Soldier and this was then first time I've even seen him. A large black wing poked out of his left shoulder blade.

"Genesis" Sephiroth said.

Genesis held his sword up at my mate and I snarled using one of my swords to smack his away.

"Don't threaten him" I hissed.

"Not a wise idea to threaten a wolf shifter's mate Genesis" Hollander warned the Soldier. "They will kill to protect them"

"Damn right" I added.

"You won't take Hollander" Genesis replied calmly. The scientist made a break for it and Zack went after him with Leon. Genesis chuckled before continuing.

"You are a creature born of the goddess young she-wolf"

He then began to recite lines from Loveless and apparently Sephiroth wasn't kidding this guy loved the play. Then after a few more words did Genesis attack. He first targeted me and I quickly used my swords to block his attack. However he overpowered me and with one mere swing of his blade mine were sent flying. Sephiroth was quick to attack and I chose that moment to get away from the two of them.

I grabbed my first sword and by the time I retrieved my second Sephiroth was pushed back by Genesis. The light brown haired Soldier turned to me and then to Sephiroth.

"Let's see what your weakness is"

Genesis suddenly appeared in front of me and he pushed his sword right into my left shoulder.

"F**k!" I shouted as I tasted my own blood. Sephiroth protested but Genesis ignored him. Genesis pushed his sword deeper into my skin and I screamed in pain.

"Listen to her scream Sephiroth" Genesis sneered. "See how a creature of the goddess can easily bring the hero down to his knees"

"F**k you asshole!" I yelled before placing my hands on Genesis's sword. Using whatever strength I had left I pulled the sword out of my shoulder. Blood stained my shirt and traveled down my arm. I felt light headed and soon I fell myself collapsing. I heard Sephiroth fight Genesis and I used my left hand to apply pressure to my wound.

"Keda" Sephiroth said rushing to my side. Genesis was gone and my mate carefully scooped me into his arms. "Stay awake my Little Healer"

"I'll be fine but it wouldn't be a bad idea to get my wound checked out" I suggested.

Sephiroth kissed my forehead and he carried me out of the reactor taking me to the nearest hospital. Genesis did a real good number on me but he didn't shatter any bones or vital organs. In fact my stab wound had already healed but it would take a few hours before the wound would close up. Just to be on the safe side my whole left shoulder was bandaged over after I was cleaned up.

Back at his apartment I chased my mate out of his bedroom so I could change. Of course Sephiroth didn't want to but a growl made him change his mind. I appreciated him offering to help me change but I was capable of doing such. I peeled my boots and socks off first before I stripped my shirt off. I winced as I felt my stab wound gave me slight discomfort but it soon passed. My bra and pants fell to the floor next and I soon was in my night clothes which was a navy blue tank top and matching shorts.

"I'm decent!" I called to Sephiroth.

"You look like you managed on your own" my other half teased as he came into the bedroom. He picked up my soiled clothes with dried blood on them and left the room to toss them into his washing machine. He returned a second later and I decided to give him some privacy so he could get changed.

I heard his cell go off and I went to look out the window to occupy my mind. I thought of my children back at home no doubt they missed me. Midgar was truly an intriguing city and if the sun didn't block the damn city it would have been a beautiful place. Sephiroth called out that it was okay to return to the bedroom.

I had a feeling what I would find when I entered and sure enough my eyes widened because Sephiroth was completely shirtless wearing only a pair of black pajamas pants. I felt my face go blood red and Sephiroth had been reading a book before finally noticing me staring at him.

"Like what you see my Little Healer?" he teased placing the book down on the desk.

"Very much so" I then placed a hand to my mouth not believing I just said that. Sephiroth chuckled before coming over to me.

"You don't need to act shy" he said. " Remember I belong only to you Keda, perhaps I should show you my worthiness of being your life mate"

He then scooped me into his arms bridal style and he placed me into a sitting position. The silver haired general then got to knees and he picked up my right leg. He then began to plant kisses on my bare thigh followed by slow licks of his warm, moist tongue. I let a low moan escape my lips and Sephiroth laughed with triumph knowing he had me submitting to him. I then growled to my mate wanting more and Sephiroth complied by standing up and he crawled on top of me so my back rested against the bed. He pinned my body down beneath his and he began to kiss and nip the left side of my throat followed with licks from his tongue.

I moaned again and arched my back.

"I'm not done yet Little Healer" my mate said in my ear before he went to the right side of my neck and proceeded to do the same routine from before when he had been at the left side of neck. Like lightning my lips crushed themselves against his and Sephiroth pushed his tongue into my mouth and soon was tasting mine. I latched my hands onto Sephiroth's muscular arms as we continued our lip lock and my god his muscles felt good underneath my finger tips. I needed to feel more of him and using my strength I rolled our bodies over so Sephiroth was underneath me. I began kissing, biting, and licking the right side of his throat and Sephiroth gave a satisfied moan. I moved my lips downwards and kissed his chest, his stomach, any piece of bare flesh I could find. Eventually I came to Sephiroth's left shoulder and I gently placed my fangs into his flesh.

I was placing my mark on him so other female shifters knew this powerful man belonged to me. The bite would leave behind a mark which would form into some kind of tattoo later and it would have my scent. Eventually I removed my fangs from Sephiroth's shoulder and I licked his blood off of my lips.

I then used a single claw to make a small cut above the bandages that covered my left shoulder area and Sephiroth placed his lips against the cut and swallowed my blood before gently biting my flesh. Later I would gain my own tattoo with his scent laced onto it letting other males I was his and his alone.

I licked my blood away from my mate's mouth before I finally yawned.

"Tired?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Then let's sleep I'm tired as well"

I smacked Sephiroth playfully as I climbed off of him and he returned the favor by smacking my butt. That got me to squawk and Sephiroth chuckled evilly. He then pulled the covers back and I cuddled my body against his. Sephiroth kissed my forehead and he wrapped both arms around me. The both of us then fell fast asleep in one another's arms.


	8. The Truth

**So in this chapter Sephiroth meets his biological mother Lucrecia. I've always wondered what it would have been like if Sephiroth met Lucrecia and I decided to write them meeting. I hope those reading this story will enjoy this chapter and sorry if it sucks!**

 **Lucrecia coming out of her tomb was inspired from watching a clip from Dirge of Cerberus. And Keda gains a new dragon who will later become Ice Flower's mate. Now on with the chapter!**

 **Keda's POV**

"Keda wake up" I heard Sephiroth say as I felt him shake my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes to see my beloved dressed in his uniform. I knew immediately something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Genesis is attacking headquarters and I can't risk your safety for you to stay here alone" he answered.

"Understood I'll be ready in a few"

Sephiroth nodded and left the bedroom so I could change clothes. My left shoulder still hurt but it was less painful now than it was last night. After I was fully clothed I retrieved my weapons and met Sephiroth at the front door. We hurriedly left the apartment and hurried towards Shinra Headquarters. Immediately upon arrival the two of us were ambushed by several Genesis copies. Together we dispatched of them before heading to the elevators.

Sephiroth got his phone out and called Zack and Leon. I heard Leon swear which got me to snort before Sephiroth hung up with him.

"Leon doesn't like to have his sleep interrupted" I joked.

"I noticed that quite often with him I guess wolf shifters like to sleep"

"It depends on the shifter" I added.

Sephiroth flashed me a smirk before the elevator doors opened and we exited it. Several more Genesis copies crossed paths with us and I shot them down with Zirenth. Suddenly Sephiroth grabbed me as the glass windows behind us shattered. My mate held me close and only released me when he felt it was safe.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah"

Leon chose that moment to arrive and he looked a little annoyed. A few seconds later Zack arrived with none other than Angeal. Like with Genesis, Angeal had a wing the color of pure white on right shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Zack apologized to us.

"You're late" my beloved said turning to Zack.

"Shut it mate" I scolded Sephiroth. I smelled that Zack had been around a human female most likely his girlfriend.

"Sephiroth have you lost weight?" Angeal inquired at Seph.

Sephiroth didn't reply and Angeal looked to me.

"You're a cute little thing"

Sephiroth smirked at that remark. I nodded a thank you to Angeal and he flashed me a smile before continuing.

"It is safe to assume Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo"

"I hope he does" I hissed. "That bastard almost took one of my dragons to become an experiment"

"Hollander believes Hojo robbed him of his rightful position"

"So they would be targeting the Science Department, I'll go there to make sure Hojo isn't harmed" Zack offered.

"I'll go with you" Leon added.

"Be careful Leon" I warned my best friend. "If that bastard even touches you"

"I'll be alright Keda, you stay with Sephiroth I'm pretty sure he likes having you fight by his side"

"Indeed" Seph agreed. We all then separated Seph and I headed downstairs, while Angeal went to fight outside. Leon and Zack headed to the Science Department. Downstairs there were less Genesis copies and together with my mate we finished them off. Within an hour the both of us cleared the downstairs area free of the enemy.

"Hey!" Leon shouted.

Sephiroth and I turned to see Leon and Zack coming back over to us. In Leon's arms was a bronze colored dragon. I immediately recognized it as the same species of dragon my children were.

"Don't tell me Hojo already experimented on this poor thing" I said coming over to get a better look of the dragon.

"He was about to but we arrived before that could happen, I told this little guy you would want him"

"Damn right now hand him over"

Leon chuckled before placing the male dragon into my grasp. From looking at the young dragon he had to be a year younger than my other three. He had the same physique as them as well. The dragon opened his eyes which were a mixture of orange and gold.

"I am Xydrin" he introduced himself. "You have my gratitude for freeing me out of that lab"

"You're safe now Xydrin" I told him. The bronze dragon emitted a purr before closing his eyes again.

"Angeal took off with Genesis so things are clear" Zack explained.

"Which means you can go back home Keda" Sephiroth added and I turned to him. "I'm pretty sure your children want to see you"

Later Sephiroth and I returned to his apartment so I could pack and he took me back to Cosmo Canyon. Before he left my beloved kissed me passionately in private and promised he would see me soon. Talenth, Ice Flower, and Tazith were thrilled to have Xydrin join them. The bronze male wished for me to adopt him and I did. It didn't take him long to know the rules of Cosmo Canyon and how life was lived there.

Two weeks passed since I last saw Sephiroth but we exchanged phone calls and emails. I also learned from Leon that my beloved had shut himself in the data room researching the history of the Shinra Science Department. I decided it was time to find out why my mother didn't like Hojo. Just because I had that dream didn't mean it was a memory. So after I closed the vet clinic for the day I went to seek my mother out. I found her looking through the mail in the living room and I sat on the couch next to her.

Dad was out of town for the week for deliveries.

"Mom?"

"What's up my love?" she asked looking up from the mail.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but why is it that you despise Hojo so much?"

Immediately my mother sighed and she placed the bill she had been holding down onto the coffee table.

"I knew one day you would ask me about that and your old enough now to understand, you know the day you were born I almost died and it was because of Lucrecia and your uncle I lived" she began. "Hojo and Lucrecia were part of a research team for the Jenova Project, I was assigned as the physician while your uncle was the body guard"

I saw a few tears starting to form into her eyes.

"The moment I met Hojo I didn't like him and I had a good reason, the man was obsessed with his work and when he found out I had given birth to you with wolf shifter blood, immediately he wanted a new specimen and that was you, with Lucrecia and your uncle's help I escaped Nibelheim, found your father and we've been here in Cosmo Canyon ever since, we made sure we kept out of Hojo's sight, I'm surprised he hasn't even figured that your my daughter"

I chucked at that remark before Mom continued.

"Lucrecia during this time was heavily pregnant with her own child, the baby had been infused with Jenova cells while still in the womb, Hojo manipulated my friend to make such a choice, a choice she regretted, after her child was born Hojo took the baby away from his mother"

"You mean to tell me that bastard never let Lucrecia hold her own son?!" I exclaimed. Now I was angry and my hatred for Hojo grew.

"Hojo was the child's biological father and after I escaped Nibelheim, your uncle was murdered by Hojo for two reasons he had been against the experiment with Lucrecia's baby from the beginning, and he wouldn't reveal where I had fled with you"

Several tears slipped down my mother's cheeks and I wiped them away.

"I miss my brother every day my love" Mom went on.

I then hugged her knowing this conversation had been difficult for her to explain.

"I love you Mom, and because of you and Uncle Vincent I had a good life"

"And I'm so proud of the woman you've become" Mom added caressing my face. "But you now must tell your mate the truth"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sephiroth was the child born to Lucrecia, I didn't realize who he was until I caught a small trace of his mother's scent mixed with his"

That got my mouth to drop. I had no idea that Sephiroth had been Lucrecia's son all this time.

"I'll go contact him now" I said standing up.

Mom nodded and I gave her a kiss on her cheek before heading back to my bedroom. Instead of calling Seph I decided to email him. In the email I told him he needed to come to Cosmo Canyon whenever he could and left it that. My beloved replied and said he was free to come see me for a few days. The earliest he could come was tomorrow afternoon. I smiled looking forward to seeing my mate.

 **Next Day**.

As soon as I saw my beloved I ran like hell and threw myself into his arms. The silver haired general caught me and spun me around.

"That was some welcome" Seph teased before giving me kiss on the mouth. Then he placed me onto the ground. "I missed you Little Healer"

"Same here love" I replied. Ice Flower then landed onto Sephiroth's shoulder and began rubbing her head against his cheek followed by affectionate licks. Sephiroth stroked the dragoness all over face which emitted purring from my daughter. Sephiroth would be staying with me so he wouldn't have to pay for the inn. My bedroom was on the other side of the house which gave me and my mate some privacy. My bed was large enough for two people to sleep in and Seph would most likely find it very comfortable.

Mom was out of Cosmo Canyon for a couple of days due to her work which left me and Sephiroth to have the house to ourselves.

"I'm glad you came because there's someplace I need to take you"

He had arrived earlier than I thought so I wanted to get him to his mother's resting place.

"This is the main reason why you wanted me to come?"

I nodded before continuing.

"You'll like it but I need to get dressed first"

"Want me to stay and watch?"

My mate wore a big fat smirk of his which was drop dead sexy but I shooed him out of the bedroom. I put on a white summer dress with matching flats before meeting Seph outside. Sephiroth's eyes went wide at my attire and I shot him a teasing smirk before the two of us decided to head out. We stopped by the flower shop so I could get a new bouquet of flowers for Lucrecia's grave.

Outside the canyon Ice Flower waited in her larger form and she bent down so Sephiroth and I could climb into her back. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around my waist and once I made sure the bouquet safe did I grip onto Ice Flower's neck spikes and she opened her wings and took flight.

"How long did it take for you to get adjusted to riding on the dragons?" Sephiroth asked while Ice Flower flew towards our destination.

"About a few months, I first flew on Talenth before rotating to Ice Flower and Tazith" I answered.

"I really like being in the air like this" Sephiroth confessed. "For some reason it relaxes me"

I smiled at his remark before the waterfall cave appeared underneath us. Ice Flower descended with caution and she landed as close to the cave as she could.

"This is a beautiful place" Seph added as he and I slid off Ice Flower's back. The white dragoness took flight and would return for us later. The cave had a medium sized outdoor lake that was indeed beautiful. I took a breath before intertwining my hand with Sephiroth's and led him underneath the waterfall and into the cave.

When we entered I felt Sephiroth relax through our mate bond.

"You weren't kidding" Sephiroth said eying the cave with fascination. Then his eyes saw Lucrecia within her crystal tomb. I chose that moment to go to Lucrecia. I took off my shoes and waded through the water until I came up to her resting place. I removed the dead flowers from last time and placed the new ones on the base of the crystal before returning to Sephiroth.

"She's beautiful" my mate said not taking his eyes off of his birth mother. "I can't explain but I feel like I know her"

"In a way you do" I said to Sephiroth turning to him. I intertwined my hand into his. "Sephiroth this is your biological mother"

Sephiroth immediately looked to me in confusion which was what I expected. He then looked back to Lucrecia.

"Remember when you said Jenova was your mother and I thought it was pure bullshit, it is to an extent, Hojo fed you that nonsense so you would think you were a monster, you are far from it"

I then turned to my mate.

"This woman was forced to inject her own child with Jenova cells when her baby was still within her womb, Sephiroth you were that baby, in a way Jenova is your mother too, but this beautiful woman who rests here is the woman who gave life to you, and after she birth, she never held you, not once"

Sephiroth didn't say anything and I didn't either because I knew he had so many things going through his mind right now.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No" he answered immediately. He then looked to me. "I need you here with me for this"

"I understand" I told my beloved and I caressed his face. "You deserved to learn the truth"

A small smile came to Sephiroth's lips and I could tell this moment was very important to him. He then looked back to his mother.

"I can see some resemblance" he said. "I have her bangs"

"She's the one who saved my mother after she gave birth to me, she maybe dead but Lucrecia always has been important to me and my mother"

"Is that her name? Lucrecia?"

"Yep beautiful name isn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded and the next thing I knew Lucrecia's crystal suddenly glowed.

"What the hell?" I said because I had no damn idea what was going on. Both Sephiroth and I looked away from the bright light emitting from the crystal tomb and when it cleared my jaw dropped. Lucrecia Crescent stood before us and I don't mean as a ghost, I mean as in flesh and blood.

"Holy shit" I said again.

Lucrecia chucked before speaking.

"Hello Keda"

She then walked up to us and came to a stop before Sephiroth. Mother and son looked at one another and Lucrecia had tears flowing down her face. She placed a hand out and made contact with Sephiroth's left cheek. Sephiroth placed a gloved hand on top of hers and several tears of his own went down his cheeks.

"Mother" my mate said.

Lucrecia nodded before she wrapped her arms around her son. Sephiroth immediately embraced her back and both of them wept. A few tears of my own slid down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"You've grown into a fine man" Lucrecia told Sephiroth with pride. They remained hugging for a bit longer before they finally separated. "And handsome too"

Sephiroth blushed slightly and I hid back a chuckle.

"How long have you been here?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not long after you were born, I've done things I've deeply regretted and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you"

"You can't blame yourself for that" I told Lucrecia.

"No you shouldn't" Sephiroth agreed.

"I wanted to raise you like you deserved to be raised instead you were taken from me, by your father, the man who manipulated me"

"Who is he?" Sephiroth asked. "Who made you hurt like this?"

"Keda" Lucrecia said looking to me.

I sighed before looking to my mate.

"You're father is that asshole Hojo"

"I see" Sephiroth stated. He looked to his mother and then to me. "As far as I am concerned that man is no father of mine, and I don't intend to let him know that I discovered the truth about all of this"

Sephiroth looked back to his mother.

"I'm sorry you suffered all that pain, for not having a chance for you to raise me as your son, and I don't hate you for how I was conceived and created, I can tell all along that you wanted what was best for me mother"

"Thank you" Lucrecia replied. She then caressed Sephiroth's face again. "I never once stopped loving you, always know that I always have"

"I love you too, Mother" Sephiroth said before he brought Lucrecia into a hug which she happily accepted. I turned around and did a fist pump. Once I turned back around Sephiroth and Lucrecia pulled apart. Lucrecia turned to me.

"You have your uncle's eyes"

"Yeah I'm always told that" I said blushing rubbing the back of my head. "I have my mother's temper though"

That got Lucrecia to chuckle.

"Yes you do and I know that's one thing that drew Sephiroth to you"

"That and her beauty" Seph added and I shot my mate a glare.

"I hope you'll continue to visit me, both of you"

"We will" Sephiroth said. My mate took my hand into his and looked to me. "We both will"

Lucrecia smiled and she looked to me.

"Down the road I expect a grandchild"

"HEY!" I protested turning red. "Mom gives me enough of that!"

Sephiroth snorted and Lucrecia laughed. She then walked over to us. She kissed my forehead and she did the same to her son before she glowed and again we looked away so we wouldn't get blinded. Then she was gone and the dormant Lucrecia was back in her tomb.

"Geez even my own future mother in-law demands grandkids yikes"

I was suddenly silenced by one of Sephiroth's mind blowing kisses. He had one arm wrapped my waist while the other caressed my face. I closed my eyes and felt my face blush as I responded to my mate's kiss. It was brief but still it left me breathless. Sephiroth then brought into a hug and I placed my hands into his chest.

"Thank you bringing me here" he said.

"You deserved the truth" I replied. "I love you Sephiroth, that's why I brought you here"

"This is place is precious to me and so are you, as is she"

Sephiroth looked to his mother encased in the crystal.

"Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" I asked.

"Yes I think I do until it's gets dark"

"Yeah flying on a dragon at night is a bitch" I joked. My comment got Seph to snort and the two of us sat down in front of the water and stayed in the cave until the sun started to set.

 **Ha!**

 **Even Lucrecia demands grandkids XD.**


	9. The Hero& The Healer

**There's a lemon in this chapter so feel free to skip it!**

 **Note I'm not very good with lemons so sorry if it stinks!**

 **Keda's POV**

Leon and Zack went on a mission to Modeoheim and there Zack had been forced to kill Angeal. According to Leon, the Solider 1st class was devastated afterwards. The sword that Angeal owned known as the Buster Sword became Zack's and Hollander was appended and taken back to Shinra Headquarters.

Leon was the one who fought with Genesis and after their fight Genesis decided to jump from the platform and fell to his death. At hearing Angeal's death Sephiroth grieved the lost of his friend and thankfully I was with him to give him comfort. My mate was unsure about Genesis though I had a feeling he was still alive out there. His degradation seriously weakened him and he had to be in hiding so he could regain his strength.

"Ow! That hurts Mom!" I protested as she was giving me my annual physical.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she apologized and she finished the exam. "But we need to make sure your reproductive system is healthy, which it is"

"That's a relief" I said meaning it.

Mom suddenly wore her signature smirk and I shot her a warning glare. I didn't want to hear another comment about grandchildren. I was on birth control for the moment and when Sephiroth and I were ready to conceive it would be up to us. Sephiroth and I definitely wanted to become parents and my mate wanted a daughter while I was up for either a boy or girl.

"When is Sephiroth due to visit again?" Mom inquired.

"Soon I think he's been busy with missions" I answered.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Mom agreed. "He seems to be happier after you took him to Lucrecia's grave"

Mom was right after learning Lucrecia was his biological mother my mate's mood was no longer full of sadness. However Sephiroth didn't tell a soul about Lucrecia to anyone and my mate never spoke a word to Hojo unless it was work related. That wacko didn't need to know Sephiroth was aware that he knew the truth about his birth.

I went about my day tending to my animal patients. Ebony the cat had given birth to a huge litter of kittens and I was helping the owners find homes for the remaining eight week old kittens. So far most of the kittens have already been adopted and two were left. I would ask Leon if he wanted a pet because he would constantly complain about being alone and the female kitten would be a perfect match for him.

I finished emailing Leon about the kitten when I heard Ice Flower's excited shriek from outside. She only did that when Sephiroth was here and I hurriedly exited my business and rushed outside. The white dragoness showered her affections to her human bound partner. Several of Sephiroth's fans came over to talk with him so I waited until everything settled down before approaching my beloved.

"Surprised to see me?" Sephiroth asked after Ice Flower left.

"Most certainly but I'm not complaining" I joked and Seph smirked before he and I exchanged our usual greeting kiss. I helped him with his things and we headed towards my house.

"How did your physical go?" Sephiroth asked.

"Besides from feeling sore it was fine" I reassured him. "Mom didn't find anything abnormal"

"That reassures me" my other half stated. "Eventually I would like for us to try to have a child"

"Hey don't start with that Seph, I'm not exactly ready yet for that"

Sephiroth snorted and placed a hand to my cheek and caressed my face.

"I'm patient my Little Healer, I'll wait for as long as you wish"

That comment got me to smirk before we continued to the house.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Mom greeted from the porch. "It's good to see you Sephiroth"

"Likewise Aeryn" Sephiroth greeted my mother and he pressed a kiss on top of her hand. My mate always did this when he and Mom crossed paths as a sign of respect. She let Sephiroth and I settle in my room while she went to prepare dinner for her and Dad.

"So everything's okay at Headquarters?" I questioned.

"For now yes" Sephiroth replied. "Zack is vacationing in Costa de Sol and Leon is visiting his family in Gongaga"

"I'm pretty sure that bone head has more fans of the female persuasion there" I said.

"He has more than Zack for the moment, you don't need to know how many times I've had to interrupt his meetings with the ladies"

"He's a flirt but once he finds his fated mate he'll stop"

That comment got both of us to snort in amusement before Sephiroth went to take a shower. Afterwards he changed into normal civilian clothes and the two of us went out to dinner. The two of us then decided to take a walk around the canyon but we went back to the house to get our weapons. I chose Zirenth while Sephiroth retrieved Masamune.

It was a full moon tonight which gave the whole canyon an enchanting glow.

"Here's a non sequitur but do you know anyone who wants a cat?"

Sephiroth chucked before replying.

"I can ask around, is this the cat that had that large litter?"

"Yeah Ebony, hard to imagine how eight kittens came out from that tiny black cat"

"Good lord that's quite the amount" Sephiroth agreed. "What is the last kitten like?"

"There's two left for adoption, the female is a calico while her brother is a tuxedo, both are well tempered and very affectionate, I sent Leon an email about the female"

"I can see Leon with a cat he has a great love for animals like you do" Sephiroth said.

"That's one reason why we became friends" I added.

The two of us came upon one of the canyon's lakes and my inner wolf demanded a swim. I flashed my other half a look and he nodded before turning around. I was quick to remove my clothes and folded them neatly onto a nearby rock with Zirenth before slipping into the water. The cool water felt heavenly against my skin.

"Humph" Sephiroth said and I looked to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My mate replied with a seductive smile before he began to undo his shirt. I wanted to look away but my eyes became glued to Sephiroth when his shirt finally came off revealing those gorgeous abs of his. Blushing like an idiot I turned around and felt embarrassed. I didn't hear Sephiroth enter the water but felt his muscular arms encircle my waist. I tensed because this was the first time I've ever been completely naked with a man. And worse I already felt myself getting wet and aroused.

Sephiroth began to plant kisses on the left side of my throat. My body shuddered and Sephiroth chuckled knowing I was powerless to ignore his actions. Shyly I turned my body around and was met with Sephiroth's beautiful eyes. I placed my arms around his neck and Sephiroth claimed my lips with his.

I licked his bottom lip greedily and it wasn't long until my tongue was joined with his tasting as much of him as I could. I wanted more than this and so did Sephiroth from what we felt through the mate bond.

Getting the message Sephiroth and I pulled apart from one another. He then swam back to shore and since he only wore his pants all he had to do was put his shirt back on. He then turned away so I could climb out of the water and get dressed myself. After retrieving our weapons Sephiroth calmly took my hand into his and we walked back to the house.

We didn't do anything until we got to my bedroom. Sephiroth placed our weapons down before he pulled me into him.

"You want me don't you?" he asked.

"Most definitely" I answered. "Just nervous though"

"I'll be gentle Keda, I know this is your first time"

"Sounds like you been through this before" I growled not pleased to hear my mate had been intimate with someone else.

"Actually this is my first time as well" he confessed. "I've just been waiting for the right woman and I have her now"

That got me to blush like a tomato and Sephiroth smirked before deciding to make the next move. He placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt and pulled it upwards. I lifted my arms up and Sephiroth tossed the shirt lazily onto the floor. My mate eyed my breasts and my nipples were hardened ready to be sucked.

"Beautiful" Sephiroth said. My claws formed and I shredded Sephiroth's shirt.

"Naughty girl" my beloved teased. He then picked me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He gently lay me onto my back. He then removed my shoes and then his boots before he climbed on top of me. He kissed the left side of my throat once more before proceeding down to my breasts. He used his tongue to lick all over my breasts before he kissed each inch of them.

One hand started to massage a breast while his mouth latched onto a nipple.

"Holy shit" I said as I felt intense pleasure surging through my body. Sephiroth knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it. Sephiroth went on to do the same routine with the other breast before pulling me into a sitting position in his lap. I greedily began to kiss all over his chest and abs. Sephiroth gave a low moan meaning he was enjoying what I was doing. I then licked every part of his abs, stomach, chest, and arms.

Sephiroth put his hands on the waistband of my jeans and he undid the button which was followed by lowering the zipper and just to torment me, my mate slowly eased them off my legs. He used his teeth to pull my panties off and he did that slowly too.

"On your back Little Healer" my mate commanded.

I obeyed and Sephiroth smirked even more before he went on to lick and kiss my inner right thigh. I arched my back and held back a moan. Suddenly I felt Sephiroth's tongue lick my entrance and that got me to jump. Sephiroth placed a hand onto my waist so I wouldn't budge. He licked the outside of my entrance for a few minutes longer before he placed his tongue inside of me. And it felt freaking fantastic!

An intense wave of pleasure overpowered me and I knew I had just had an orgasm. I panted heavily as Sephiroth continued to lick around inside before he finally stopped.

"Are you ready for what's next?" he teased.

"Don't you dare torment me Sephiroth I need you inside me now" I said.

He smirked again before he undid his pants and I impatiently pulled his boxers off. His manhood was bigger than I thought and Sephiroth chuckled lightly. He then took my legs and placed them into a position around his waisg that would be comfortable for me.

"I love you Keda" Sephiroth said as he intertwined his left hand into mine. My other hand rested on his arm and I kissed him letting him know I was ready. He slowly entered inside me and I withstood the pain of my virginity being broken. Sephiroth then began a slow rhythm and I rose my hips so I could match his thrusts. I become lost in the sways of our bodies as we made love. True to his word Sephiroth was gentle and took his time. There were moments our bodies moved in perfect synchronization and moments I couldn't even keep up with my mate's movements. He took hold of my left leg and positioned it to his shoulder and I felt him thrust deeper within me.

His thrusts became faster and I did what I could to follow along with his movements. I was the first to climax and Sephiroth joined a few minutes later. Both of our bodies were covered with sweat and we worn out from our love making.

"Did I satisfy you Little Healer?" Sephiroth asked.

"Damn straight" I replied. "Holy shit that was fantastic"

"I'm glad to hear that" he said before sliding off of me. He slid next to me and I turned my body so I could face him. My beloved covered the lower halves of our bodies with the sheets and blankets. He gathered me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Will you marry me Keda?"

I immediately looked at Sephiroth to see if he was joking but he wasn't. He was dead serious and I replied.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think your answer is a yes" he teased.

"Duh of course it's a yes" I teased him back. "I just don't want to rush into a ceremony"

"We can wait as long as you want, I'll find a ring for you after I get back to Midgar"

"Just don't make it a diamond engagement ring, I prefer sapphires since that's my favorite gemstone"

"For you anything love" Sephiroth replied and he kissed my forehead again.


	10. Nibelheim

**Keda's POV**

"So how's your new cat doing?" I asked Leon as he, Sephiroth, Zack and I got out of the truck. It had been a month since Sephiroth and I became engaged and I wore my engagement ring on a silver chain around my neck. It was a gorgeous gold band with a single sapphire in the center surrounded by various diamonds. The two of us also made love to each other whenever we had the chance.

Now I would be acting as the healer for the mission to Nibelheim. A whole bunch of monsters have been sighted around the Mako Reactor in this small mountain town. The workers were now missing and local Soldier operatives vanished too. The missing operatives had been tracking Lazard who was currently missing.

"She's fine, I got Reno and Rude looking after her" Leon answered.

"So no name yet?" Zack inquired.

"Nope I'll probably decide one after this mission"

One of the infantryman who came with us was a local named Cloud Strife. He was sixteen years old and pretty cute. Since he never made it into Soldier he was going to lay low. We entered Nibelheim and it didn't look much different than the last time I was here.

"So how does it feel" Seph asked looking to Cloud. The spikey blonde was wearing his mask. "To be home after all this time? I have no hometown so I wouldn't know"

"Uh what about family?" Zack questioned. Sephiroth turned to the other 1st class Soldier.

"My mother's name is Jenova"

I breathed a sigh of relief glad. Sephiroth didn't want others to know about Lucrecia so he continued to say to his colleagues Jenova was his mother. In a way she was since her cells were part of his DNA.

"She died shortly after I was born, my father"

Sephiroth suddenly laughed. He placed a hand to his face.

"I don't even know why I'm talking about this"

My mate then looked to me.

"I have all I need"

I shot Sephiroth a warning glare which he returned with a long smile and he then turned around.

"Come on let's go"

Zack and Leon shrugged their shoulders while I followed after my fiancé. I had my bag of belongings strapped around my body in a duffel bag. While I was here in Nibelheim my children would keep an eye on things from the air. They would find a place to rest while I was here. Sephiroth stood in front of the inn.

I was about to say something when I felt nauseous all of the sudden. It passed a second later and I shrugged it off.

"You alright?" Seph asked.

"Just a nausea spell" I answered.

"You should find out if your pregnant Keda"

"Sephiroth!" I exclaimed before smacking his shoulder. "Don't go blurting that out!"

"We've been trying" he teased.

That actually was true. For some reason my inner wolf and I were ready to conceive and thus explained the constant sex whenever Sephiroth came to visit.

"Just go buy a test to make certain if you are pregnant, we need to let your mother know"

"Fine but after we check in"

Sephiroth smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I think you are carrying our daughter" he whispered in my ear. I smacked his shoulder again making him laugh. Cloud, Leon, and Zack appeared behind us. We would leave for the reactor at dawn and Sephiroth told everyone to get plenty of sleep. He also told Cloud he could visit his family and friends. Cloud thanked him before running off. Sephiroth and I got a room together while Leon would share a room with the two other infantrymen, Zack and Cloud would do the same in another.

Once settled down Sephiroth made me go to the nearby store and I bought a pregnancy test. I found my mate looking out the window at the Nibelheim countryside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked coming up to him.

"Yes it is" my fiancé agreed. "This town feels familiar to me"

"You were born here most likely and so was I" I explained. "It's a good place to settle down in"

"You got the test I take it?" he asked looking to me.

"Oh for god sakes" I growled before I grabbed my mate's hand and I led us to our room. I might as well take the test now so it would get Sephiroth to shut his trap. It was a two piece testing kit in case I needed to be sure. A few minutes later Sephiroth and I waited near the bathroom waiting for the results.

"Excited aren't we?" I teased Sephiroth.

"Yes" Sephiroth then walked over and took my hand into his. He kissed it before replying. "I've always wanted a child, however I'm concerned about Jenova cells"

"If I am pregnant our child won't have them, wolf shifters are immune to Jenova cells and if I have conceived our son or daughter will have wolf shifter blood"

"Now that you mention that I do remember hearing Hojo say only humans can carry Jenova cells, that's a relief"

I gave my beloved a smile before we both headed into the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed seeing the two pink lines on both tests. Sephiroth scooped me into his arms and he spun me around. I laughed and I gave the silver haired general a kiss right on the mouth. Afterwards he placed me back onto my feet.

He then placed a glove hand to my stomach.

"Nine months better get here soon, it's a girl I can feel it"

"Here we go again" I sighed. Sephiroth snorted in amusement before I made the call to Mom. I had to pull the phone away from my ear due to her screaming in excitement. I heard a "Hell Yeah" from Dad in the background.

"The grandparents are excited" I told my mate after hanging up with Mom.

"Yeah I heard her screams of joy" Sephiroth answered. "I think Leon would make a good godfather to our child"

"I was thinking the same thing" I agreed. "I'll tell him the news in the morning"

"He will keep the pregnancy a secret, I don't want that bastard Hojo touching our baby" he stated.

"He won't" I growled. I then placed Sephiroth's hand onto my stomach with my hand over his. "Well keep this little one safe and he or she will be loved"

"It's a she, Keda"

"Okay the next time you say that you owe me some gil" I scolded him. I then gave my mate a playful shove.

 **So Keda is pregnant!**

 **The reason most first born children to my OC's are girls is because most of my family is female XD.**


	11. Not A Monster

**Keda's POV**

The next morning we all met up in front of the Shinra Mansion. Our guide was a sweet fifteen year old girl named Tifa. I told Leon the news and my best friend had given me a bear hug and shook hands with Sephiroth. Our picture then was taken by a local photographer before we headed out towards the Mako Reactor.

We crossed paths with various monsters and they were taken care of. Tifa wanted to go inside of the reactor but she couldn't since she wasn't part of Shinra. I was the only one who could go inside since I was the medic. Inside of the Mako Reactor was no different than the one in Midgar. Eventually Sephiroth, Leon, Zack, and I arrived in a room that had many pod like devices.

"Ow!" I exclaimed suddenly and I felt the beginning of a Blood Lust Frenzy.

"Sephiroth she's experiencing frenzy symptoms!" Leon shouted. Sephiroth nodded and he was quick to grab hold of my hand. Immediately the frenzy symptoms subsided. I looked around wondering what caused the sudden symptoms and at top of the stairs I saw why.

A door leading into another room was sealed off and above it read "Jenova".

"I should be fine now love" I reassured my mate and he nodded before letting go of my hand. Zack looked at the sealed door while Sephiroth and Leon looked into a nearby pod. Curious I went to see what they were looking at.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. Inside of the pod was a damn monster!

"What the f**k is that man?" Leon demanded to his mentor.

Zack heard our commotion and came to see what was going on. He looked into the pod and said.

"That's messed up"

"Damn straight" Leon and I agreed in unison.

"I found the cause of the malfunction, this section is broken" Sephiroth nodded at the valve nearby. Zack went over to the valve and fixed it. He then looked to Leon.

"Average Soldier members are mako infused humans, though Leon you're a shifter you still have mako inside of you, enhanced but you're still human, these creatures have higher levels of mako inside them, the Shinra Scientist Hojo was the one who created them, abominations spawned by mako energy that's what monsters are"

"Okay now I really hate that wacko" Leon growled referring to Hojo. "This whole place is f**ked up"

"You said average member but what about you?" Zack questioned to Sephiroth.

"I don't really know for sure" Sephiroth answered. "I knew ever since I was a child, I was not like the others, I knew mine was a special existence"

"Shit!" I exclaimed as a nearby pod broke open and out came a monster.

"It's alright love" Sephiroth reassured me. "But I am not like these creatures nor will I ever be"

"A pity really that you would think that Sephiroth"

A ball of fire hit Zack and Leon making them fall back while Sephiroth protectively got in front of me and cast Barrier. Genesis landed on the steps behind us. He looked like hell due to his degradation.

"Sephiroth you were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project"

"Shut it asshole" I snapped. "I'm still going to kick your ass from last time!"

Genesis looked to me. He smirked before looking back to Sephiroth.

"I envy you Sephiroth you have a beautiful woman who loves you unconditionally"

I growled while Zack and Leon got to their feet

"Genesis so you are alive" Leon told the degrading Soldier.

Genesis looked to my best friend and replied.

"I suppose I am if you can call this living" Genesis placed a gloved hand to his face.

"What is the Jenova Project exactly?" Seph demanded from Genesis.

"The Jenova Project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells"

Sephiroth remained silent and Genesis continued.

"Poor little Sephiroth, you never actually met your mother, you've only been told her name no?"

"Don't listen to him Seph he's toying with you"

Sephiroth responded by intertwining his hand into mine. His eyes still were locked on Genesis.

"I've been told her name yes and no I've never met her" my mate answered Genesis. Genesis sat down and sighed.

"I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head but"

"Shut up Genesis!" Zack snapped. But Genesis ignored him.

"Jenova was excavated from a 2,000 year old rock lair, she's a monster"

"Perhaps" Sephiroth stated.

"I need your help, my body is continuing to degrade"

Genesis then stood up.

"Soldier 1st Class Sephiroth!"

I felt annoyance surging through the mate bond from Sephiroth and I didn't blame him. I bet he was getting tired of being referred to a monster and frankly I was too.

"Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself"

Genesis now stood in front of me and Sephiroth.

"Jenova Project S uses the remaining of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster"

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others, your genes can't be diffused, therefore your body cannot degrade, share your cells with me, my friend you desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess"

Genesis then held out a purple apple and offered it to my mate. Sephiroth stared at the apple before looking to the sealed door above. He then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth I sought all my life, it makes no difference" Sephiroth then knocked the apple out of his former friend's hand. "You will rot"

Sephiroth then guided me away from Genesis and called out to Zack and Leon we were leaving.

"I'm proud of you" I told Sephiroth as we met up with Cloud, Tifa and the other infantrymen outside.

"If you hadn't been there I would have lost it" Sephiroth replied.

The return trip to Nibelheim was uneventful and Sephiroth asked if we could visit Lucrecia's cave. After dinner we told the others we were leaving the town for a bit and Ice Flower flew us to the cave.

"I feel better now coming to see her" Sephiroth said as we sat down on the shoreline in front of the indoor creek. His eyes went to his birth mother. "It means a lot to know she loved me"

I smiled before a familiar flash made the both of us get to our feet.

"I sensed that I would be receiving a visit from you both soon" Lucrecia greeted as she came to stand before us.

"Your son wanted to see you" I stated. "He's had a bit of bad day"

"I was told of the Jenova Project" Sephiroth told his mother. "How I was created"

"Those words mean nothing" Lucrecia told Sephiroth placing a hand to his gloved one.

"Your right" Sephiroth agreed. He then gave Lucrecia a hug which I'm sure he needed right now. I looked away so mother and son could share a private moment. It was then I felt another nausea spell and I had to high tail it outside to throw up. Once I was finished hurling the contents of my stomach I rejoined Sephiroth and Lucrecia in the cave. Lucrecia looked concerned while Sephiroth looked worried.

"Are you feeling better?" my fiancé asked.

"Yeah" I reassured him. "It looks your wish for a grandchild came true Lucrecia"

A smile appeared on her lips.

"Your son also thinks it's a girl and I'm tired of arguing with him" I added.

Sephiroth smirked while Lucrecia chucked. Her face then turned serious.

"Keep that baby safe, if Hojo learns you two conceived it won't be good"

"If even thinks about touching my child, he's dead" I hissed.

"The baby will be safe mother" Sephiroth reassured Lucrecia.

"You two will be wonderful parents, I'm sure Aeryn went crazy when she found out" Lucrecia pointed out.

"She screamed into the phone which hurt my damn ears" I confirmed.

"It's getting late and we need to head back" Sephiroth said. He then kissed Lucrecia's forehead and Lucrecia actually blushed. "See you soon mother"

Lucrecia kissed Sephiroth's cheek before she gave me a goodbye nod and soon she returned to crystal tomb.

"Bloody hell I'm tired" I muttered.

"Humph" Sephiroth said before picking me up into his arms. I protested but eventually gave in because I liked the way Sephiroth held me in his arms. After returning to Nibelheim my fiancé carried me back up to our room and gave me a massage before we both turned in for the night. Our job here at Nibelheim was still far from over though and what would happen in the next several days would change the course of our lives forever.


	12. Destruction

**Keda's POV**

"Seph you've been down here for days researching on the Jenova Project" I scolded my mate. I had my hands on my hips to show my disapproval. After the Mako Reactor visit my beloved spent a large amount of time in the basement of the Shinra Mansion.

"I just wanted to find more information about my birth mother and what happened when she was pregnant with me that's all love" Sephiroth reassured me placing the book he had been reading on the table. He then approached me and placed a hand onto my still flat stomach. "Now what did your mother say?"

"I'm a month along and everything is normal, she also did a blood test no sign of Jenova cells"

"That reassures me I don't want our daughter to feel different"

"Baka it's too early to tell" I told him.

"We leave tomorrow since the monster population has gone down, now go and get some sleep I see your tired"

"Fine" I muttered and Sephiroth chuckled before he kissed my forehead. I turned and headed out of the library and was about to leave the basement when I suddenly heard Sephiroth shout which was followed by a thud. The mate bond told me Sephiroth was unconscious and I rushed back into the office area of the library.

I came to a stop and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing over my unconscious fiancé was a damn look alike of Sephiroth. I thought it was a damn clone due to one of Hojo's crazy experiments but I was proven wrong.

"So you're the one who turned my son against me" the voice that came out of the clone sounded feminine and it was then I felt the symptoms of a Blood Lust Frenzy.

"F**k!" I yelped as I got to my knees.

"So weak" the clone taunted. It then took the Masamune away from the real Sephiroth.

"What are you and why are you doing this?!" I demanded.

"Foolish girl you should recognize me since seeing my name in the reactor almost caused you enter a frenzy, which you now are experiencing"

At first I didn't understand what the clone meant until it hit me.

"You're Jenova" I hissed. My claws came out and my fangs lengthened.

"Smart she-wolf" Jenova praised. She then placed the Masamune in front of my stomach. "Since my son is of no use to me, I'll use your child since you took mine from me"

Anger and hatred controlled what happened next. I shifted to my wolf form and I body slammed the clone. The Masamune fell out of Jenova's hand and my fangs were buried deep in her right arm. However she easily threw me off of her and I landed back onto my feet. Sephiroth was still out cold and Jenova then kicked me hard in the side. I let out a whine and I landed on my back. Worry for my unborn child seeped into my thoughts but I relaxed when I still felt the baby's life force. I reverted to my human form and due to the kick I hurt like hell so I couldn't get up. Jenova grabbed the Masamune once more and she then stabbed me in the shoulder. I screamed and Jenova laughed but this time her voice changed to male. And to matters worse she now sounded exactly like Sephiroth.

"You'll die from blood loss little she-wolf" she then pushed the Masamune deeper into my flesh. Tears streamed down my face and Masamune was removed from my shoulder.

Blood fell to the floor and started flowing my arm. My healing gift went to work to fix up the damage from the Masamune. I needed for Jenova to think I was dead so I did just that. I had to do this so my baby would live. Jenova chuckled darkly in Sephiroth's voice before I heard her walk away.

I didn't move until I felt she was gone.

"Sephiroth come on babe wake up" I said to my fiancé shaking him as hard as I could. His eyes open and he sat up quickly.

"Where is that creature?" he demanded before seeing how badly injured I was. "Oh my god Keda"

"I'll be fine and the baby is too, right now we need to get the hell out of here"

"Hey is anyone down here?!" I heard Zack shout.

"In here Zack!" I replied.

Zack immediately entered the office and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?! I just saw Sephiroth and the whole damn town is in flames!"

"That was Jenova disguised as me" Sephiroth answered. "Damn her and she took my sword"

"Holy shit it really is you man" Zack said.

"Where is Leon?" I demanded now worried.

"Helping find survivors" Zack answered. Zack then then helped me get Sephiroth up to his feet and the three of us made our way out of the mansion. The whole town was in flames and various lifeless bodies were on the streets.

"Sephiroth!" Leon exclaimed rushing over to us. "Are you alright?"

"I will be but I can't fight since I might have a concussion" Sephiroth replied. My mate then looked to me and Zack. "Stop her she should be at the reactor"

Zack then gave my injured mate to Leon.

"Take him to Cosmo Canyon he'll be safe there" I told my best friend.

"I will" Leon promised.

I gave Leon a quick kiss on the cheek and before Zack and I ran through the flames. We suddenly stopped to see Jenova kill two innocent residents before looking up. An evil smirk was on the damn bitch's face before she turned and walked through the flames.

"Let's go" I told Zack and he nodded before we took of after Jenova. We had to dodge the damn flames to avoid getting scorched and soon we were out of the burning town. We both ran like hell towards the Mako Reactor. No monsters crossed paths with us and we shortly arrived at our destination.

"Oh F*, k!" I yelled as Jenova suddenly used the Masamune to slice at Tifa. She went flying through the air and landed at the bottom of the stairs. The door behind Jenova opened and the clone went inside. Zack rushed over to Tifa and he tried to help her but she turned away.

"Go I'll watch after her" I told Zack.

The black haired 1st Soldier nodded before going up the stairs but paused to look at the injured Tifa.

"I hate you! I hate Shinra! I hate Soldier! I hate you all!" Tifa yelled.

"Zack move your ass!" I added. Zack removed the Buster Sword from his back and used it to slice through the sealed door.

"Just rest" I told Tifa. "You've been through hell tonight"

Tifa only replied with whimpers due to her being in pain and the grief of losing her father whom we passed before finding her. I rubbed her back and comforted her the best I could until Zack came flying from the room above. Like Tifa he was in the air before he landed on the stairs hard on his stomach. The Buster Sword was nowhere in sight. An infantrymen suddenly rushed into the pod room and he looked around. I caught Cloud's scent and he gasped when he saw Tifa. He balled his fist before rushing up the stairs and the next then I heard was Jenova yelping in pain.

I smirked slightly because I knew Cloud had stabbed her with the Buster Sword. A few seconds later Cloud reappeared with the Buster Sword in hand and he placed it on the ground before coming over to me and Tifa. His mask was gone and I moved back so he could hold Tifa. She was now asleep due to stress but she would live.

"You love her huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Cloud replied. I was about to tell Cloud that the clone he thought as Sephiroth wasn't the real one when suddenly footsteps made me and him look up. Despite being severely injured Jenova walked out of the room above one hand holding the Masamune while the other held her damn head.

"You creatures of the this planet are a nuisance" Jenova hissed.

"Cloud" Zack called to the blonde. "Finish that freak off"

Cloud nodded before setting Tifa back down. Grabbing the Buster Sword Cloud ran to the stairs.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud screamed before he lifted up the Buster Sword and charged. The blonde leapt into the air and Jenova held the Masamune out. Both swords met with one another but Jenova simply overpowered Cloud and he was thrown down the stairs. The Buster Sword went flying and landed on its sharp end near Tifa and myself. Cloud fell to the bottom of the stairs and I swore realizing it was up to me to finish this bitch off.

I took out one of my swords and ran towards Jenova. Our blades met and a second later I was thrown into the sealed room behind me.

"Ow f**k" I muttered. My body was sore all over and I screamed when the Masamune pierced through me again.

"Die little she-wolf" Jenova hissed.

I was slowly lifted off the ground by the Masamune and I struggled to free myself.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch" I replied before using as much strength as I could placed my hands on the Masamune. I then pulled the sword out of my body and I lunged at Jenova catching her off guard by a punch to the gut. That was the moment I needed and I gained control of my mate's sword. Remembering how I held it before with both hands I stabbed Jenova in the shoulder.

I then pulled my weight and lifted Jenova upwards.

"See you in hell" I growled before using the last of my strength to swing Jenova over the platform and she fell to the bottom below still carrying her damn head with her. She probably had a plan to use that thing to gain a body of her own.

I gripped the Masamune and limped out of the room. Despite being injured like hell my baby's life force told me he or she was okay.

"You did good Keda" Zack said. "You need to get outta here, for you and your baby's sake"

"What about you and Cloud?" I asked looking to the unconscious blonde.

"We'll be fine now go" Zack said.

I felt several tears slide down my cheeks but I nodded before I limped past him and Cloud. Tifa still remained asleep as I passed her. I ignored the blood trailing down my arm by the time I got outside. I collapsed on the ground.

"Mother" Talenth said. My daughter was here with her two brothers and sister.

"She's losing blood" Tazith stated. "We must hurry"

After those words I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Later.**

When I came to I hurt like hell all over. I recognized my bedroom and I saw Sephiroth was in a chair beside me. He looked in better shape than I was and he noticed me waking up.

"Oh thank god" he said before hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and soon kissed him hard on the mouth. Grateful tears slid down my face as I felt my fiancé kiss me back. A few minutes passed before we pulled apart.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days" Sephiroth answered. He wore casual clothes and I saw the Masamune safely leaning against the wall. "The dragons brought you here and you were close to dying, you're mother was able to stop the bleeding from your stab wounds and our baby is perfectly fine"

He placed a hand onto my stomach.

"Where is Leon? Zack and Cloud?" I demanded.

"Leon is safe in Gongaga, he's no longer part of Soldier due to what happened and since Jenova was disguised as me, I'm now a fugitive or I would be, Leon has managed to get President Shinra to believe I'm dead, as for Zack and Cloud there's been no word on them"

"This is my fault" I blurted out. "If"

But my mate silenced me by caressing my cheek.

"None of this is your fault, if it weren't for you I would have really become insane thinking I was a monster and would have killed many innocent people, Keda you saved me from becoming a monster and I love you for that"

He placed his forehead against mine.

"There's a tough road ahead of us but we'll be alright I promise"

"We can't stay here in the canyon though"

"I have a plan so don't fret, for now we are safe here, the people in the canyon know I wasn't responsible for what transpired in Nibelheim, you need to thank Bugenhagen for that"

Bugenhagen was an elder of the canyon and was a man to be trusted.

"So what happens now?" I asked my mate.

"For now we remain here until our baby is born and then when it's the right time we leave, you'll be able to come here to visit your parents and friends, but I must remain in hiding and as for our child"

Sephiroth looked to my stomach.

"People will think I'm dead so she will be safe"

I sighed.

"Still think it's a girl huh?" I asked.

Sephiroth smirked.


	13. Epilogue

**Last chapter!**

 **Keda's POV**

After I recovered from the Nibelheim incident, Sephiroth and I got married in a secret but beautiful ceremony. Eight months later I went into labor and gave life to a beautiful little girl. Sephiroth and I named her Angel.

Mom and Dad were hard core in love with their granddaughter and would constantly argue who would hold her. Sephiroth was a fantastic father and he adored Angel. When she was born it wasn't hard to tell that Angel would have her father's silver hair. I thought she would get her father's eyes too but to my delight they were a crimson red like mine. Sephiroth and I became adjusted to be being a married couple as well as parents.

We stayed in Cosmo Canyon out of Shinra's detection for two years before we left and moved to the Northern Continent. My dragons followed us there and not long after we settled down near a decent sized town did Ice Flower and Xydrin become mates. One morning Ice Flower rose for her mating flight and Xydrin flew after her. Seeing the two dragon courting was a sight to see.

Ice Flower and Xydrin chose a nesting sight in a cave not far from our house. Ice Flower was currently pregnant with her eggs and would lay her clutch soon. Both her and Xydrin took turns keeping the eggs warm. Xydrin also became bound to Angel and the bronze male was fiercely protective of his rider. Talenth eventually became bound to me and Tazith had yet to find his rider. Sephiroth became a mercenary and killed monsters to earn money while I opened a new veterinarian's office which was very successful. Angel was thriving as well. Personality wise she was most like her father, she rarely threw tantrums or lost her temper. When she got mad, you definitely my saw me in her.

After she turned two did she take her wolf form for the first time. Her fur was pure white and she was beautiful as a wolf. In time she would learn the ways how a shifter lived. I wondered if she would gain a gift went she got older.

"Ice Flower's clutched this morning" my husband said after I came home for the day. Excitement surged through me at this revelation.

"How many eggs?" I asked.

"Eight"

"No wonder her sides looked huge, now they have to wait for another month until the young hatch"

"Talenth and Tazith plan on helping rear the hatchlings" Sephiroth explained as he sat down. He then looked around for Angel.

"She's still napping but she won't be for long her third birthday is coming up soon" I told him. "Hard to believe"

Sephiroth chuckled before coming over to me and he pressed a kiss against my lips. I still blushed when my husband did this.

"I told you things would be alright" Seph pointed out after he finished kissing me. We ended up making love before Angel woke up.

Two and Half Years Later.

Midgar/Shinra Headquarters.

Keda's POV

When I arrived on the Shinra Science Floor I was dumbfounded on seeing so much blood on the floor. I was in Midgar on business when I received Leon's email. My best friend had joined a group called AVALANCHE who were against Shinra and he needed my help to get his fellow members out. I met up with him outside the Shinra Headquarters entrance and we found dead bodies everywhere.

"Something really bad happened here" Leon said eying the blood. He wore a dark red shirt with a black vest over it. He wore black jeans and dark brown boots. His hair was slightly longer now and he had it tied back in a pony tail. He wore stud earrings in his ears while I wore a sleeveless dress that was dark blue that want past my knees and stopped over my black boots which had golden rings on the top. Underneath my dress I wore dark grey pants and matching fingerless gloves. I had my sword on my back while Zirenth rested in its holster. My other sword was never recovered after the Nibelheim incident five years ago.

I wore my hair in a pony tail at the moment.

"Let's go the cells are this way" Leon said. Nodding I followed after him and we soon came upon the cells. I snatched the keys from a dead guard while Leon went into a cell that was opened already.

"Holy shit Cloud is that you?!" I exclaimed seeing none other than Cloud Strife. The last time I saw Cloud was five years ago!

Cloud looked to me and his eyes widened.,

"Keda"

The blonde wore the 1st class Soldier uniform. Without thinking I walked over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay"

"You look good Keda" Cloud replied as he gave me a hug back. Tifa had been in the cell with Cloud and she was now a beautiful woman. Leon went to the other cells to free the others who were in them. One of the other prisoners was another beautiful woman named Aerith. She was dressed in all pink and I sensed the power of an Ancient that was in her blood. The other two prisoners were AVALANCHE's leader named Barret. I liked him because he had a mouth and he had a gun arm. The other prisoner was a red lion and wolf hybrid that was from Cosmo Canyon. I recognized him immediately as Nanaki. The others called him Red XIII. I would call him Red growing up.

Red knocked me over and he licked my face happy to reunite with an old friend. Afterwards Leon stayed behind with Barrett while Red, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and I left the cells. We took the elevator to the next floor where more blood stained the floor and several bodies lay lifeless. Red volunteered to wait for Leon and Barret while the rest of us headed to where President Shinra's office was.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed seeing the lifeless body of President Shinra slumped over his desk. What was worse a copy of the Masamune was embedded in his back.

"He's dead the leader of Inc. is dead" Barret said arriving with Leon. Tifa ran to behind the desk and stopped to get a better look of the fake Masamune.

"This sword must be"

"Sephiroth's" Cloud replied and I heard hatred in his voice.

"That's bullshit!" Leon exclaimed. "Sephiroth's dead, I saw his body!"

This was a lie because Sephiroth had been in hiding after the disaster at Nibelheim. In fact I didn't even have my wedding and engagement ring on. My husband was back at home with our five year old daughter.

"He must have survived then" Cloud added.

Aerith suddenly yelped and we turned to see a man poking his face out from behind a pillar. He then started to run but Cloud and Barret grabbed him.

"Please don't kill me" the man begged.

"What happened here?" demanded Leon.

"Sephiroth"

"Did you see him?" Cloud asked next.

"Yeah I saw him, I saw him with my own eyes, I wouldn't lie about something like this, he also said he wouldn't let us have the Promised Land"

"F*k this isn't good" Leon growled.

Suddenly the fat guy freed himself and we heard the sound of a helicopter outside.

"Rufus! F*k I for about him!" Barret shouted.

"Who is that?" Tifa questioned

"Vice President Shinra, the president's son" Leon answered.

Cloud was the first to head outside and it wasn't long until we followed after him. The fat guy from got onto the helicopter as Rufus looked to us.

"Who are you guys?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Cloud former Soldier First Class!" Cloud began.

"From AVALANCHE!" Barret shouted.

"Same here!" Tifa and Leon added.

"A flower girl from the slums!" Aerith yelled.

"A research specimen!" Red said.

"A healer and Mother of Dragons!" I finished.

"What a crew" Rufus replied. "Well I'm Rufus, President of Shinra Inc."

Barret shouted at Rufus he was only the new president due to his father being murdered. Then he walked around us making his appointment speech. My inner wolf growled and I did too. Cloud turned to Barret and told him to get Aerith out of the building. Barret protested but he eventually high tailed it off the roof with the others.

"It's been awhile since I last had a decent fight" I told Cloud taking my sword.

"Suit yourself Keda" Cloud told me as he took out the Buster Sword. I wondered if Zack was even alive but I seriously doubted it.

"Why do you two wish to fight me?" Rufus asked.

"You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth"

"Exactly" Rufus agreed. He then turned to me. "I believe Sephiroth and you were involved"

"F*k you" I snarled. "Let's dance!"

Rufus then get out a gun and a black wolf like creature appeared next to him. When Rufus shot at us, Cloud and I ducked to avoid getting shot. The wolf like creature casted Barrier around its master and I decided to focus on eliminating it while Cloud fought with Rufus. The black creature lunged at me and it tried biting my leg. I thrust my sword deep into the damn things heart and it howled. After removing my sword I used Zirenth to shoot it. Once it was dead did I help Cloud with Rufus.

I used my Blizzard materia while Cloud attacked with the Buster Sword. After Cloud used his attack Cross-Slash did my Limit Break activate. I put Zirenth back into its holster and I whistled. Talenth and Tazith appeared on both sides of me in their smaller forms. They had snuck into Shinra Headquarters with me and kept out of sight until I needed them.

"Let him have it" I told my children.

Talenth and her brother opened up their mouths and together hissed flames at Rufus. This attack was called Inferno and dealt quite a significant amount of damage. Rufus yelped in pain before the helicopter that had been hovering around came over him and he grabbed hold of it.

"We make a good team" I told Cloud looking to him.

"Yeah we do but be honest with me Keda is Sephiroth alive?"

"He is" I confirmed. "But it wasn't him that killed everyone in Nibelheim, it was Jenova disguised as him, as a clone, it's a long story but I'm willing to explain it if you will let me"

"Alright where has he been all this time?" he asked.

"We've been in hiding, in fact Sephiroth and I are married"

"I remember now that you were engaged to him, my memory from five years ago is hazy"

"Where is Zack?" I questioned.

"Zack? I don't know who that is" Cloud stated.

I wanted to ask why he couldn't remember but I decided to wait because his memory sucked right now.

"Let's go" Cloud said. I nodded before we headed inside and met up with Tifa so we could get out of Midgar. Whatever Jenova was up to was obviously serious to the point the planet was in danger and I would make sure she was stopped.

 **And that wraps up Crisis Core and on to Final Fantasy VII!**


End file.
